Love in the Shadows
by Loki'sArmy0602
Summary: Agent Hill is a professional she can't fall in love with Captain America, but when she is sent on a mission which goes wrong and she is kidnapped by Loki. The Avengers have to save her. Loki wants his revenge and plans an attack on New York. Steve falls in love with her and needs to ask her an important question. How will Shield react to Steve & Maria's relationship? Steve/Maria
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**The Avengers had been called to the helicarrier for an emergency meeting with Director Fury. Steve knew what it was going to be about. Probable about how Stark shouldn't be experimenting and blow up his work shop in the basement of the Stark Tower, while blowing up nearly the whole street outside of the Tower too. **

**The Avengers walked into the meeting room to find Maria Hill stood at the head of the table behind where Fury sits. When they were called on 'an emergency' meeting, the room would always be empty and Fury would then walk in ten minutes later with Maris Hill following. She nodded at them, as they came in. They took their seats and looked at Agent Hill. She had the same expression as Natasha. **

'**I guess you know why you're all here,' She said looking over at Stark. **

'**It wasn't my fault,' he said holding his hands up. '…Well wasn't entirely my fault.' He said looking back at Agent Hill. **

'**Oh really… so it wasn't your fault. It wasn't your fault that **_**your**_** experiment, that **_**you **_**were doing, in **_**your **_**lab, in **_**your **_**tower, blew up and destroyed the whole street.' She said crossing her arms and staring at Toy daring him to argue. Clint looked over from Agent Hill towards Tony and then back at Agent Hill. He had to admit that if he was Stark he would shut up because she looked like someone you shouldn't mess with. She reminded him of Natasha a lot. **_**Best not tell Nat about that**_** he thought.**

'**Hey I did say it wasn't entirely my fault. Plus only two people got injured… and it didn't destroy the whole street,' Stark said. Miss Hill up her hands on the back of Fury's empty seat. **

'**Yeah, not the whole street. That's ok right, I mean if it was the whole street then that would be an entirely different thing, wouldn't Stark?' She said, sounding pissed off. But before Tony could say anything. Bruce butt in.**

'**Tony just drop it. It was your fault ok,' Bruce said, who was sitting opposite Stark. Stark looked at him about to say something, but the door opened and Fury walked in. Agent Hill dropped her hands from his chair and stepped back. She was in the usual position. Hands behind her back, shoulders pressed back, standing tall and looking very professional. Fury nodded at her as he sat down. He looked down at the table. **

'**Stark…' Fury said and looked up at the inventor sat at the end of the table looking very stubbed. **

'**Yes dear pirate,' he replied. Fury ignored the comment and continued. **

'**As Agent Hill would have explained. The incident at Stark Tower was your fault. Damages need fixing. We want you to pay for it.' Fury said. **

'**What… no I'm not paying to fix some building across the street, that I don't even know. I need to pay and fix my own tower and lab first. The building across the street will have to come second.' Stark said crossing his arms. Clint and Natasha leaned forward.**

'**This is going to be fun,' Clint whispered in Natasha ear so no-one else could hear. She knew what he meant. Fury was a serious man and you shouldn't mess with him. Fury always got what he wanted, but so did Stark. Stark was stubbed and won't be told what to do, unless it was Captain America shouting orders down the com in battle then yeah, Stark was a stubbed guy. Fury sighed. **

'**Stark we need you to apologise to the owners on the street that either had all and half of their building being blown up and damaged.' Fury said. **

'**And I will fine, I'll even build them a better tower, well not as good as mine but you know a little better than they were before but I need to sort out my lab first. Did a mention my lab was in the basement of my tower,' Iron man said leaning back in his chair. **

'**Yes I know it's in the basement and yes the tower could **_**'fall'**_** is you didn't fix it. But all we are asking is that you apologise and give them some money so they can fix their building,' Fury said. **

**This was going to be a long time. Stark didn't understand, he didn't have to build them a building just to apologise and pay for them to be fixed. Stark had more than enough money to pay for just a couple of buildings to be fix for the damaged done by himself. But Tony wasn't a person that would straight out apologise, even when it was his fault. **

**Agent Hills shifted in her position. Her shoulders had dropped. She shifted her weight from her left leg to her right. Steve could see that being stood up for a long time and not moving was uncomfortable for Miss Hill. Steve looked around at the others. Bruce had his head in his heads, tired and bored. If it wasn't for Bruce moving every so often, Steve would have fought that Bruce had fallen asleep. His eyes moved to Thor who was just staring out the window, oblivious to what is happening in the room. Clint was stilling looking from Tony to Fury, listening to the disagreement. Natasha had soon loss interest in it and was staring at the wall with her arms crossed. They all couldn't leave because it would draw attention to them and they would be asked why they were leaving to meeting when it hadn't finished, so the rest of the Avengers mentally decided together that they would all stick it out.**

**Miss Hill shifted her weight for her right foot to her left. Steve had to ask. **

'**Miss Hill,' Steve said. **

'**Yes Mr Rogers,' she replied. Fury and Tony didn't stop talking. **

'**Would you like to sit down, I fear that this disagreement wouldn't end soon?' Steve said pulling out the chair next to him. Tony looked over at Steve and so did Fury. Agent Hill raised an eyebrow. **

'**Go ahead, like Captain said this is not going to end soon,' Fury said and then turned back to Stark who was now saying that it wasn't his fault about the explosion and that it was Dummy who had distracted him while doing the experiment. **

**Agent Hill straighten up and walked over to the chair next to Captain Rogers. Natasha's eyes followed Maria as she walked over and sat next to him. She raised her eyebrows and then went back to staring at the wall. Clint leaned over to Bruce, who still had his head in his hands and hadn't looked up for a long time.**

'**You're not dead are you mate?' Clint asked. Bruce chuckled. **

'**No… well not yet. Never know I might make history to be the first to die of boredom,' Bruce said. Clint laughed. **

'**Not worry mate we all will too,' Clint said and turned back to Fury and Tony. Bruce looked over at Steve and Agent Hill. **

'**Thank you by the way,' Agent Hill whispered to Steve. He smiled at her.**

'**No probable Miss Hill. I just didn't like seeing you in discomfort,' Steve said, his checks going red as he did. **

**Agent Hill smiled but only a little. Steve was a bit shocker. He had never seen Miss Hill smile. She always had the same expression on her face. Not smiling or anything. She was like Natasha, that's probably why Natasha and Miss Hill would get a long a little. Steve blinked. **

'**Thank you again anyway,' Miss Hill said and turned away to look at Natasha and then at Fury, she dropped her small smile. **

**The disagreement wen on for a little long. Until Natasha was the first to snap. The Avengers were seeing who would snap first and Bruce was surprised to see it was Natasha. **

'**Right that's enough. I've enjoyed this but please stop. Stark you will go and apologise to the two injured people and then you will go pay the owners. I don't care what you say, it's final.' She glared at him as Tony was about to say something and thought better of it. She grabbed Clint's arm and headed to the door. **

'**I was enjoying that,' Clint complained lightly. **

'**Yeah well no-one else was and someone was about to snap and I just didn't want it to be Bruce. After what happen last time the Hulk made an appearance on the helicarrier, the whole ship nearly went down,' Natasha said as they went round the corner. **

**Bruce was the next to leave followed by Thor. Tony stood up and walked out in a huff, probable going to apologise and pay now so he didn't have to do it later with an angry assassin next to him breathing down his neck as he did. **

**Fury stood up and so did Agent Hill. Fury left the room. Steve followed after Miss hill out the door. **

'**Goodbye for now, I guess we will see each other soon, with Stark's habit of blowing stuff up,' and with that Agent Hill turned and walked down the corridor after Fury and Clint and Natasha. Steve chuckled and walked down the other corridor wanting to go back to the tower.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Tony had with great annoyances, apologised to the people and paid what he needed to the owners of the building who were help to take the money, just like Stark knew they would. **

**When Steve finally got back to the tower he was the only one there, well Tony was but He spent the whole day sorting out his lab. Tony came up to the floor Steve was on at around 2pm, Bruce was home as well as Thor. Tony walked out the lift. He had dark bags around his eyes and also had sweat on his forehead. **

'**Need alcohol to work… why would you start working without a bit of alcohol Tony god,' Stark mumbled to himself as he walked into the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of scotch. Steve looked up for his newspaper. **

'**How's the lab?' Steve asked. **

'**Well… so far, it's a mess,' Stark said taking a slip of scotch from the bottle. Steve frowned. **

'**So like normal then,' Steve replied. **

'**Oh ha ha. I know where everything is and that's fine. I've clean the wreckage from the lab and now all I need to do is to is replace the thing that got broken in the explosion.' Stark said sitting down at the island opposite Steve. **

'**oh well that's good,' Steve said. Tony looked at him. **

'**You know what. There was a big explosion in my lab and all everyone is saying is that I should apologise and pay for the damage, which I have done. But no-one is asking if I am fine or that I didn't die in the explosion. No it's more like oohh you injured two people and the buildings. Oh the buildings are damage. Protect the buildings. Never mind me. Oh Tony's fine yeah,' Tony rambled on his hands flying everywhere. **

'**Well, are you ok Stark? Not died are you?' Steve asked faking a look of concern. Tony stared at him. **

'**Erm… yeah' Stark said, looking away. **

'**Feeling like an idiot now?' Steve asked with a smile on his face. **

'**Well aren't we all happy and jokey,' Stark said leaning forward. 'I saw the look you gave Agent Hill back on the helicarrier.' Stark made an evil grin. 'You got a crush on Agent Hill, is that it?' Stark said poking Steve in the chest. Steve's checks went red. **

'**Oh my god. You do, don't you,' Stark said leaning back. ' I wouldn't blame you she is a good looking chick. Just watch out for Fury, never know if he finds out he might kill you.' From the look on Steve's face Tony continued. 'Am only joking chill, Fury's not going to kill you… well not yet.' Stark smirked and got up and walked to the lift. **

'**I don't have a crush on her!' Steve shouted after Tony and he heard him bark a laughed just before the lift doors closed, carrying Stark back to his lab. **

**Steve doesn't have a crush on Miss Hill. The only girl he likes is Peggy. He only likes Peggy. But Peggy isn't here anymore. The idea of him and her had crumbled when Steve had got frozen in the ice. He never did get to go on that date with her and he never will. He sighed and stood up. He walked over to the sofa and laid down on it. He need some sleep. He was going to get up and sleep in his bedroom, but his eyes slipped and he drifted to sleep. **

**She opened the door without ringing the doorbell. She knew that if she did Stark wouldn't answer. She walked into the lift and went down to the lab. The lifts doors opened. She walked out.**

'**Jarvis, if you won't mind,' Agent Hills said, gesturing to the code locked door. **

'**Yes Miss Hill,' The door unlocked and Maria walked in, Jarvis turning Tony's music down. **

'**Jarvis, what now,' Tony complained turning around. He saw Agent Hill. **

'**Did you apologise and pay up then' Maria asked. Tony huffed. **

'**Fury sent you to check up on me then,' Tony looked over to the table. 'Need some more scotch.' Tony walked in to door and then to the lift. Agent hill followed. They got into the lift and went to the living room level. Tony walked out first. **

'**So, did you apologise or do I have to drag you by your ear and make you apologise,' She said looking at the back of his head knowing he was rolling his eyes. **

'**Yes I did so stop asking,' tony said. He looked over to the sofa and saw Steve lightly snoring on the sofa. Tony chuckled and walked over to the bar. Maria stared at Steve as she walked over to the bar. He looked so peaceful. Tony chuckled as he saw that Maria was looking at Steve. **

'**Agent Hill… Earth to Agent Hill,' Tony said. Maria glared at him. **

'**Oh. Ha. Ha,' she said looking back at Tony. **

'**Stopped staring at him finally,' Tony said taking a sip of his drink. **

'**I glance over,' she said and glared at him again, he shut up knowing that if he said anything else he would probably have his head cut off. **

'**Anyway… why are you still here?' Stark said taking another sip of this scotch. **

'**Well, do you want me to go then?' She said pointing her thumb at the lift. **

'**Yeah, if you wouldn't be so kind,' Stark said smirking. Before Agent Hill could reply they heard a grunt from the living room sofa. Steve's head popped up from behind the sofa. His checks went red. Tony grinned. **

'**Well… morning, rise and shine sleepy head,' Tony said. Steve smile shyly. He stood up. **

'**Hello Miss Hill.' Steve said smiling and his check went redder. **

'**Hello, Mr Rogers,' she said. Tony looked between them and rolled his eyes. **

'**Sorry, if you will excuse me I need to go take a shower,' Steve said. He smiled, turning around and walked out the door. Tony chuckled. **

'**Get a room, god,' he said. Maria glared at him. **

'**Shut up or a throw you from the building,' she said. **

'**I was just saying.' Stark said holding his hands up. **

'**Well don't say. It would be very unprofessional,' she said. **

'**You have to admit, you would make a good couple,' He smirked. She rolled her eyes. **

'**Did you just roll your eyes at me?' Tony said. **

'**Yep, see you around Stark and you know try not the blow anything up,' Agent Hill said and turned on her heels. She walked out with her shoulders pulled back. Tony followed after her so he could go down to his lab and finish cleaning up. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 **

'Darcy what the hell are you doing?!' Agent Hill shouted at her assistant, Darcy.

'Sorry,' Darcy said getting up and collecting the files of paper she had dropped when she fell over head first. Agent Hill walked over to her and stared down at her. Darcy jumped up, holding all the files.

'They will need sorting out again,' Agent Hill said.

'Yes, sorry.'

'I hired you on the basis of Jane saying that she would not join SHEILD unless you were here too. But that doesn't mean I hired you to be my personal monkey, I hired you to be my assistant, got that,' Agent Hill said. Darcy nodded.

'It won't happen again,' Darcy said.

'That I doubt,' Agent Hill said turning on her heels an walking back down the corridor, Darcy following.

'No in the mood today Maria,' Stark said leaning against the wall on his Starkphone.

'Would you be in the mood if your assistant can't even make a cup of coffee without spilling it all over themselves,' Agent Hill said. 'And it Agent Hill Stark, call me Maria again and you'll regret it.' Stark pushed off the wall and walked next to Agent Hill.

'That was only once,' Darcy said.

'You'll find it was three times, not including this morning,' Agent Hill said. Stark laughed loudly.

'Why aren't you in the briefing room? Fury wants you there in under five minutes,' Agent Hill said. Stark shrugged.

'Well I would get going is I were you,' Agent Hill added.

'Why aren't you there?' Stark asked.

'I have paper work to do,' Agent Hill said pointing back to Darcy. 'And I have to go on a mission in under an hour.'

'Ooooh what mission?' Stark asked.

'That is secret,' Agent Hill said. 'Darcy show Stark here to the briefing room,' Agent Hill said and walked into her office shutting the door on Starks face.

'There's no need to show me where to go, I know where it is I have worked here for more than a year.' Stark said and Darcy nodded.

''I don't know how you do it, being Hills assistant and all,' Stark said.

'Oh me neither,' Darcy said and walked down the corridor.

Stark walked into the briefing room ten minutes later.

'Your late Stark, again,' Fury said as Stark sat down. Tony grinned.

'Fashionable late,' Tony said with a smirk.

Fury told them what the mission was. Apparently some mad science had made some where robots and was trying to take over Washington. The Avengers were sent in to deal with it.

'Well that was easy,' Clint said walking over to Captain Rogers, Natasha and the de-hulked Banner. They had tackled down the robots within ten minutes. The mad science named John Washman had been taken into by the cops. They were just getting out of the jet and walking into the helicarrier.

'Just another boring job,' Clint added as Stark and Thor landed down next to them.

There was a knock on Agent Hill's door and Darcy walked in.

'Miss its 6pm,' Darcy said an Agent Hill nodded. She checked her weapons making sure she had everything. Gun on her hip, one knife in her boot and one strapped to her leg. She got up and headed out of her door.

'Would you like me to arrange back-up?' Darcy asked.

'No it's just a small mission, nothing that bad,' gent Hill said and then left.

She had been sent by Director Fury to go and check on a suspected drug smuggling happening in Mexico. Hoping that nothing would go wrong, Agent Hill got into the jet on her own. It was just a suspected drug smuggling; if they were smuggling drugs then Agent Hill would stop them. She was a tough Agent, one of the finest, alongside Coulson. She could handle some stupid drug sniffers on her own.

She landed the jet two miles outside of the suspected area. She walked out of the jet, checking her weapons again. She set of on her mission. She finally came to the place. It was an old abandoned warehouse in the Chihuahuan Desert, ten miles from the Mexican border. She frowned at the warehouse and then got to work.

She crept up to the nearest window and looked inside, just as they suspected there were people smuggling drugs, but also they were building weapons too. Agent Hill sighed. She should call for back-up, she got out her Starkphone, (Stark had insisted that she had one) and called SHIELD. But before she should do anything else, she span around and kicked some guy in the head. She watched the guy fall. Someone shouted.

'Hey you stop!' the guy shouted and grabbed his gun and started to fire at her. She ran off to the left rolling to get under cover and get out of the way of the firing bullets coming her way. She ran around the corner running into two other guys.

'Hello sweetie what you doing here?' one guy said. Agent Hill grinned and held up her fists. She hit the first guy and tackled him to the ground. He pinned his arms behind his back and pulled. Dislocating them. The guy howled in pain. The other guy grabbed her around the neck and pulled her up. She kicked the guy in the nuts and span around. Grabbing his arm and pushed him on top of the other guy. She kicked his head and he passed out. The guy with the gun had caught up with her and fired. She pulled out her gun and fired one shot at the guy. It hit him in the neck and he fell blood pouring out. He would be fine, she had missed any of his arteries.

She kicked the guys gun away from him, just in case. She ran back to her Starkphone she had dropped when the guy started firing at her. She slid onto the floor and picked the phone up.

'Hello Agent Hill you there?' the Agent said down the phone.

'Yes, I need back-up I repeat I need back-up, this is bigger than we excepted,' Agent Hill said.'

'It's on the way,' the Agent said and gestured to another Agent that was walking pass to go tell Fury.

'Oh shit,' Agent Hill said .The agent on the phone heard a gunshot and then a thud.

'Agent Hill come in, I repeat Agent Hill come in,' the agent said and then the phone went dead.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Fury had stormed in and demanded the agent to replay the phone call. Fury listened as the gun shot went off and then the phone went dead.

'Get me Agent Coulson on the phone and get the Avengers here at once,' Fury shouted at two of the Agents.

'Agent Coulson is on the phone Director,' one of the Agent said twenty seconds later

'Hello?' Agent Coulson said.

'Agent Coulson, Agent Hill was on a secret mission and required back-up the phone went dead before we could find out what happened. There was a gun shot just before the phone went dead. We don't know if it was Agent Hills gun or someone else's that went off.' Fury said.

'I'm on my way,' Agent Coulson said without another word and hung up the phone.

'Sir the Avengers are on their way here,' the other Agent said.

'When they and Agent Coulson gets here, send them straight here,' Fury said to the Agent next to him on the computer and the Agent nodded. Fury went and stood at the large table, waiting impatiently.

'Oh shit,' Agent Hill said. A gunshot went off and Agent Hill dropped her phone. She rolled to her left and jumped up. The bullet had missed her head by inches. She Pulled out her knife and threw it at the oncoming man and he fell to the ground the knife hitting him in the arm. She pulled out her other knife and held it in her fist. She legged it to the left. Gunn shots going of everywhere. She ran, trying to get back to the jet. She came head first with another man. This man was in a suit and looked like to the leader of all off this.

'Why hello Miss Hill,' the man said she blinked and then sent her knife flying towards him. It sudden bounce of the air a couple of inches from him. Agent Hill was shock but only for a second, she pulled out her gun and fired at the man. But only to do the same thing as the knife did, bullets just bouncing off the air and landing on the floor. Another man stepped out from behind him. Agent Hill looked at the two men stood in front of her. She knew one of them. The one that had stepped out from behind.

'Loki,' she snarled. He grinned evilly at her and the next thing she knew her whole world went black.

Agent Coulson came running in and stopped in front of Director Fury. Seconds later the Avengers all arrived looking ready from battle. Director nodded at the Agent who had been on the phone to Agent Hill when it happened and the Agent played back the phone call.

'Oh shit,' there was a gunshot and a thud.

'Agent Hill come in, I repeat Agent Hill come in,' and the phone went dead.

Steve went stiff when the gunshot went off and he felt sick when the phone went dead. Fury looked up at the Avengers and Agent Coulson.

'Bigger than we thought, I'm sending you in to go find out what is happening and to go find if Agent Hill is ok,' Fury said and they all nodded.

'A jet is waiting for you,' Fury said and they all nodded and left to get in the jet. Clint jumped into the driver's seat and Natasha got into the passenger's seat.

'She's in Mexico, in an old warehouse in the Chihuahuan Desert.' Stark said holding his phone up to show them a picture of where she was said to be.

'Tracking system,' he added when he got a curious look from Agent Coulson.

Natasha pressed a button and the screen in the middle of the dash turned on. The location of where Agent Hill was came up on the screen.

'He's right, Chihuahuan Desert in Mexico ten miles away from the border,' Natasha said as the jet took off. Steve went and sat down next to Bruce who smiled at him and Steve half-heartedly smiled back. Tony knew that Steve was probable worried about Agent Hill, Steve had a crush on her so he would be worried about her. And from what Stark saw he could tell Agent Hill had a crush on Steve, even though she didn't admit and didn't show it, Stark knew that she did.

'Clint, I'm going to be sick in a minute, stop spinning around,' Bruce said. Clint smiled but didn't stop driving little an idiot. Natasha pressed a button on the dash and she took over driving the jet.

'What you doing?' Clint asked and Natasha glared at him.

'You driving like an idiot. Driving like an idiot won't get us there any faster,' Natasha said. Clint huffed but didn't argue with Natasha, you would have to be mentally if you tried to argue with her. Clint leaned back in his seat.

'You ok Steve?' Tony asked sitting next to him. Steve didn't answer.

'Cap you in there?' Tony said.

'Oh… yeah…what?' Steve said blinking and then looking up at Tony.

'You ok?' Tony asked.

'Yeah fine,' Steve lied and looked at his shield.

'Ok,' Tony said. Tony looked over to Agent Coulson, who looked fucking pissed. Thor was sat next to him and was tense. Thor could feel the angry coming off of Agent Coulson. Tony knew that if you tried to talk to Agent Coulson he would snap your head off. Agent Coulson had the right to be angry they all did. Agent Coulson the most. He knew Agent Hill longer than any off them and they weren't just colleagues they were friends. Thirteen minutes later they landed. They got out and they saw that they had landed next to Agent Hills jet. They looked at each other and all nodded.

'Cap, orders,' Stark said his face mask coming down on his Iron Man suit.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hiya guys, I have kind off changed to story line a bit, but don't worry, the story gets better, please review hope you like.**

**Chapter 5**

Agent Hill woke up with a banging headache. She didn't open her eyes. She could feel that her hands were tied behind her. She was sat on a chair. Her legs were tied to her two front legs of the chair. She could feel warm liquid rolling down her face. She all so felt some in her mouth. She slowly opened her eyes. She spat the blood out of her mouth and looked around. She was tied to the chair in a small room. It was dark. There was one tiny window to her right and that was the only thing letting sunlight in. She knew it was around 8pm, the sun was still shining but it was getting darker. She had been tort by Agent Coulson how to tell the time with the sun when she had started. She looked around the room again. It was damp and the walls were covered in water. There was a door in front of her with a little door that, if you were outside, would slide along to see inside of the room without actually opening the door. There nothing else in the room only her and the chair was tied to. She smiled and pulled out the small knife that was up her sleeve. She started to cut at the rope, but as soon as she had cut it the rope came back and tied her hands back behind her. She blinked. Loki she thought. She remembered him stepping out from behind the man in the suit. Oh how he was going to die when she saw him. Which was now.

The door swung open and Loki walked in. He smiled at her and she just glared at him.

'Morning,' he said. She glared at him.

'It's evening you idiot,' she spat. He dropped his smile and glared at her. He closed the space between them in two steps. He kicked the chair over and Agent Hill fell to the ground and banged her head on the floor. She went dizzy.

'Do not call me an idiot,' Loki snarled while pulling Agent Hill back up. She spat some blood in his face. She felt a punch hit her cheek. She spat out some more blood. The door opened again and the man in the suit came in followed my two skinny guys with guns. Maria glared at them. The man in the suit had a knife and was rolling it over in his hands. Loki glared at Agent Hill and then stepped back to watch the show with that fucking evil smile on his face.

'Agent Hill,' the man in the suit said. Agent Hill glared at him and then spat out some more blood onto the floor.

'You have injured three of my finest man, that makes me mad,' the guy said and walked forward. 'And when I am mad, I do things...' the guy said and held up the knife and cut Agent Hills left cheek. She didn't wince. She just sat there. Agent Coulson had put her through pains that a bullet in the gut wouldn't be able to beat. The man pulled back and started to pace in front of her.

'I don't know why… it complete confuses me on why… why SHEILD would send you, without back-up, to a place like this. Would you care to explain why you are here,' the guy said still pacing. She didn't answer. The guy nodded to the two men in the room. One walked behind her and pointed the gun at her head. While the other got out his own knife and cut her other cheek. He then kicked the side of the chair and it slid and then fell on to the floor. The guy then got his knife and cut her arm and then held it over her leg, warning her that he will stab her leg if she didn't answer.

'So, Agent Hill I will ask again… Why are you here?' the guy said again. 'I'm not a patient man by the way Hill.' He waited. 'Answer me!' he shouted. Agent Hill simple said.

'I was sent,' she said. The suit guy waited for her to continue but she didn't. He nodded at the guy with the knife and he nodded back. He stabbed Agent Hill thigh. Agent Hill bit down hard on her lip, causes a couple of tears in her eyes, which she quickly pulled back. The guy then pulled her up to sitting position.

'Sent by SHIELD,' the suit guy said. 'Without any back-up, Fury must thing you could handle it, clearly you couldn't.' Agent Hill glared at him.

'Now, all you going to tell me more on what business you have here. Sent to spy, come get Loki? I would have thought the Avengers would have come to get Loki' the man said gesturing the smug Loki stood in the corner.

'The Avengers will come,' Agent Hill snarled at the man and spat blood in his face. The man growled and wiped away the blood. The guy that had stabbed her threaten her with his knife and press his fingers again the knife wound and Agent Hill wince in pain. The guy smiled at her, which she returned with a glare. She wouldn't be broken by these people. A man with an expensive suit and a knife, oh wow how scary, Agent Hill thought. She smiled at the guy in the suit as he tried to rub the blood of his jacket. He glared at her. He walked forward and leaned the chair back and then towered over her.

'You think your getting away with this,' he snarled.

'Away with what?' Agent Hill asked. The men growled and grabbed his knife and ran in down her chest and then stomach. He smiled at her as he ran the knife back up the front of her. He stopped his knife at her shoulder and pressed down on it. He made a cut in her shoulder, but she didn't show any pain. She put on her emotionless mask. He lowered his knife and then let go of the chair, which left back and Agent Hill landed on the floor again, banging her head the second time. The guy nodded to his men and they walked out. Loki waited for them to go and then walked over to Agent Hill and sat down next to her.

'What do you want?' she snarled at him, trying to forget about the killing pain in her thigh, cheeks, shoulder and now head. Loki grin down at her.

'I would answer the guy if I were you,' Loki snarled down at her. She glared up at him and if looks could kill, Loki would be dead by now

'I'm gunna kill you,' she spat at him. He laughed darkly.

'How, you can't get out of them bonds and I don't see your precious Avengers, especial your Captain America,' Loki snarled at her. She looked up at Loki, how did he know?

'I know everything Agent Hill,' he said.

'Why are you even here?' Agent Hill asked, struggling against her bonds. Her hands were starting to hurt, she was laying on them so they would be. Loki looked down her.

'I needed an army and these people are easy to take over,' Loki said.

'You don't seem to be taking over them do you. The man in the suit seems to be in charge here,' Agent Hill stated. Loki was about to say something, but there was suddenly a loud explosion to the right of her which made Loki jump up and walk out of the room. Leaving Agent Hill to try and cut through her bonds again with her knife.

'There's my precious Avengers you asshole,' she said knowing that he would have heard her.

**Hiya pretty please review. xxx :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Captain America nodded to Hawkeye, who fired an fired which hit the wall an exploded. They had decided to go in on a bang and not sneak in, well Tony had decided that, but no-one had any other ideas so they did that. Iron Man flew inside first followed by Captain America and then Agent Coulson and then the rest of them.

'Split up, Thor you go with Hawkeye, Black Widow and Hulk and got right. Agent Coulson you're with me and Stark,' Captain America said and they headed left.

Iron Man blasted the door open and they came face to face with about five men. They flew into action. Rogers throwing his shield, Iron Man blasting at them and Agent Coulson fired his gun at them. Agent Coulson ran over to the other door.

'Ready?' he asked and they nodded. Agent Coulson kicked the door open and held his gun up as he walked in. It was a corridor. He lowered his gun only a little.

'Which way?' Stark asked. Captain pointed left. They walked down the corridor and turned a corner. Without a second more, Stark fired at the man in the middle of the corridor. He turned and saw it was Loki. Rogers threw his shield at him but Loki made about ten copies of himself and they didn't know which one to fire at, so they just fired at all of them. Loki laughed from behind the corner.

'Mortals,' he said leaving them to fire at the copies of him. The copies drifted away after two minutes.

'What's that bastard doing here?' Agent Coulson snarled. Stark shrugged.

'Come on let's get on with what we here to do, find Agent Hill,' Stark said and Rogers nodded and walked in front with his shield held in front of him.

'CLIN BEHIND YOU!' Black Widow shouted. Clint span around and hit the guy in the face with his bow. He pulled another arrow and fired at the guy who had tackled Nat. He fell and she jumped up and picked her gun up. Hulk came running in and smashed too guys together. They all winced when they heard the crack and the guys fell to the floor, dead.

'Ouch,' Clint muttered and then fired one last arrow which killed the last of the men. The Hulk grunted and punch the floor. Agent Romanoff ran over to the door and opened it. She fired one shot and the guy fell.

'No-one else,' she said and walked to the other door. She opened it and stopped in her tracks. Clint and Thor came over and looked over her shoulder.

They had walked into a massive room. The wall twenty metres high if that. There were windows at the top of the walls, letting only a little light in with the sun going down. There were rows and rows of weapons inside. There were piles of drugs in the corner.

'So it wasn't just drugs they were doing,' Clint said. Thor threw his hammer at one of the men and the hammer came flying back.

'Shall we,' Thor said and they nodded and started firing at the thirty men inside of the room. Agent Romanoff and Agent Barton would have no chance to beat them all but lucky they had the Hulk and a god on their side. One of the men had grabbed hold of their gun and started firing at Hawkeye. Hawkeye yelled in pain and fell behind one of the weapons. Natasha saw him fall.

'Clint!' she shouted trying to move to him without getting shot at. She ducked behind one of the weapons. She reloaded her gun and then looked out from behind the weapon. Hulk was smashing both the weapons and the men. Thor hit one of the men who flew back and hit the wall with a loud crack. Natasha lean back against the weapon and took a deep breath and then legged it. She held up her gun and fired at the men. She ran towards Clint. She got hit in the leg, but it was only a flesh wound so she didn't care. She slid onto the floor the last two metres and rolled behind the weapon Clint was behind.

'Clint, are you ok?' she said. Clint was holding his side and was clearly in pain but he nodded.

'Yeah, totally fine,' Clint said. 'Just got shot, but it's nothing.' Natasha lip curled up.

'You stay there,' she told him and she jumped up from behind the weapon and started firing. She jumped back down and reloaded her gun. Clint smiled at her. She jumped back up and fired some more. Hulk roared loudly and just ran at all the man and took them out in one blow.

'Well thank was simple,' Natasha said and helped Clint up. He winced in pain.

'You should have lead with that my friend,' Thor said and Clint nodded in agreement.

'Definitely lead with that next time Hulk,' Clint said.

'Are you ok my friend?' Thor asked. Clint nodded.

'Let's get going and find Agent Hill and then get out of here,' Clint said and they walked to the next door and opened it.

Anther bloody corridor, they are thought. Except Hulk who just grunted and punched the floor and walked forward.

**Review please, x**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Steve looked back at Agent Coulson and Iron Man. Agent Coulson had a massive cut in his forehead and the Iron Man suit looked a bit damaged other than that they were find. Steve walked/ran down the corridor. He turned the corner. Iron Man sighed.

'I'm too old of this shit,' he mumbled.

'I'm 90 so shut up,' Steve snapped. He ran down the corridor, he was about to opened a door put was stopped by two men. One had a knife in their hand and the other had a gun. Steve punched the guy with the gun and he fell. The other guy wen to stab Steve in the arm but Steve moved and the guy ended up only cutting Steve's suit. Agent Coulson fired one shot and the guy fell.

Agent Hill struggled against her bonds. She knew them too guys were outside the room. She cut through the rope and rolled herself off of it both it could retie itself. She pushed herself up to the sitting position. She took a deep breath and held it. She pushed herself up to stand on the leg that wasn't injured. She tried to walk up as soon as she put pressure on her other leg, she yelped in pain and fell to the ground. She crawled to the back wall and sat up, pressing her back against the damp wall. She spat out some more blood and then bit down on her lip in pain from her leg. She closed her eyes.

She suddenly heard footsteps outside and then a thud. She then heard a gunshot.

Steve kicked the door down and saw Agent Hill sat on the floor with her eyes closed. He saw her the blood dripping from both of her cheeks which had been cut. There a whole in her suit on her shoulder which blood on it. She looked beaten up. But then he saw the fresh stab wound in her leg, which made his heart hurt.

He ran forward and put his hands on her shoulders.

'Maria…' he said. Her eyes opened, she saw him and her face cracked into a huge smile. She put her hands on his face and pulled him in. Their lips met.

Steve was tense for a second but then kissed her back. It was one of those soft kisses that turned into a passionate one.

'Guys, don't want to burst your bubble are anything, but we are getting fired at,' Stark said. They pulled apart. Steve was blushing a lot and Maria just smiled up at him.

'GUYS!' Stark shouted. Steve turned around and saw that about ten men had come running down the corridor and were shooting at them. Iron Man stood in front of Agent Coulson taking all the hits while Agent Coulson fired his gun from behind Stark. Steve turned back around to Agent Hill who was now trying to stop the bleeding in her leg. She was very pale and was losing a lot of blood. Her blinked trying to stay awake, fearing that is she fell asleep she won't wake back up. Steve pulled Agent Hill up into his arms carrying her bridle style. Iron Man fly's forward and runs into the men that were still standing. The men fall to the floor, groaning in pain. Agent Coulson looks back at Agent Hill

'Oh god,' he said as he see her. Steve carried her out of the room and steps into the corridor.

'I'm fine,' Agent Hill said. Tony rolls his eyes under his helmet.

'Let's get going,' Agent Coulson said. Steve carrying Agent Hill walks in the middle. Stark leading the way and Agent Coulson at the back. They walk back the way they come. Only running into three man which Stark handles perfectly. They get outside and the temperature drops.

'Agent Romanoff?' Agent Coulson said over to comm.

'Yes, have you found her?' she asked.

'Yes we have, get back to the jet,' Agent Coulson said.

'Be there soon,' she replied. Agent Hill starts to shiver a little. As well as Agent Coulson but he did a good job in hiding it. Steve pulls Agent Hill closer to him hoping to give her some of his body heat. She still has her eyes open, but she is realising she is fighting a losing battle. They finally get to the jets. They all get into the one they flew in. Steve places Agent Hill in one of the seats and Agent Coulson pulls out of the First Aid kits from under the seats. He cleans up Agent Hills blood from around her face and shoulder. He then gets a clean wipe and starts to clean he knife wound. She winces in pain when he touches it.

'Sorry,' he said and continued to clean the wound. He then grabs a bandage and wraps it up.

'It'll need stiches but that's all I can do for now,' Agent Coulson said and steps back to put the First Aid kit back away. Steve goes and sits next to Agent Hill and gently pulls her into his arm.

Thor comes walking in. Followed by Bruce who was just wearing some ripped shorts which were jeans before. He is shivering pretty badly too. Stark throws him a blanket and then throws one to Steve, who wraps it around Maria.

Natasha comes in holding Clint up and helping him walk, which was failing. Stark now out of his suit goes and helps her get Clint in the jet and to a seat. He is bleeding very bad. He was shot in the stomach. Natasha sits next to him.

'Go quickly,' she snaps at Agent Coulson, the only one fit enough to fly the plane. Bruce gets into the passenger's seat. Tony pulls out the First Aid kit again and passes it to Natasha, who starts to clean but Clint. Clint was staring up at the ceiling his chest slowly raising up and down. He blinked and then lost consciousness. The jet pulls up off the ground and head towards the helicarrier as quickly as possible.

Steve pulls Maria Closer to him. He felt a bit wired doing this but he did it to keep her warm. She looks up at him, the emotionless mask back on her face, but it didn't reach her eyes. Steve could see she was in pain. She slowly blinked and then put her head on his shoulder and then like Clint had done, lost consciousness.

The jet landed on the helicarrier. They walked out. Thor carrying Clint and Steve carrying Agent Hill. The rest of them followed. They walked straight to the hospital wing of the helicarrier. The nurses showed them to a room with two beds, they placed Clint on one and Agent Hill on the other. Then they were pushed out of the room by the doctors. They sat outside waiting.

The nurse hooked them both up to drips and one of the doctors cleaned up Agent Hills knife wound. But they had to take Clint to surgery, which Natasha was a bit shook up about. Clint was her partner, she loved him and he loved her. They were together and she couldn't have Clint die.

The doctors came out of the room and let two of them to go and see Agent Hill. Steve and Agent Coulson both stood up and went inside.

'What about Clint,' Natasha said. The doctor sighed.

'He is still in surgery, and we can't say anything yet… but the bullet didn't hit any important organs, so we think we will be find and make a full recovery after surgery,' the doctor said and then left.

'He'll be find Natasha,' Bruce said. She nodded.

'Yeah,' she said bluntly.


	8. Chapter 8

**Thank you all for thee reviews, i have re read the story and saw i have made little spelling mistakes, i'm sorry, i am terrible with spellings. Hope you like this chapter, i know it's short and i'm sorry. xx :)**

**Chapter 8**

Clint had come back out of surgery and, like the doctor had said he was going to be fine and make a full recovery, just like Agent Hill. They had all walked into the room, not caring that only four of them could be in. Steve was sat next Agent Hills bed and so was Agent Coulson. Natasha was sat next to Clint's bed. Stark and Bruce were sat on the sofa and Thor was stood up next to the door.

Maria's eyes flicked as she felt herself being pulled back into consciousness. She opened her eyes and blinked because of the light above her. She opened her eyes again.

'Hey…' Steve said from her right. Maria looked up at him. He smiled down at her. She moved in her bed and then winced when she tried to sit up.

'Easy… you got a pretty bad stab wound,' Agent Coulson said. She nodded and the corner of her lip curled up. She pulled herself up into sitting position, slowly. She looked around and saw everyone staring at her. She saw Clint.

'Is he ok?' she asked. Natasha nodded.

'He was shot in the stomach and had surgery but he will be ok. Are you alright?' she asked.

'Yeah fine,' she said.

'Well it's good to see you are back with us,' Bruce said.

'I still can't believe you all came looking for me,' she said.

'Well, with Fury shouting and breathing down our necks you kind of have to really,' Tony said form the couch.

'It's nice to see you too Stark,' she said.

'Yeah but I bet Darcy not gunna like you being back here,' Tony smirked. Natasha got up and hit him on the back of the head.

'Thanks,' Maria said. Natasha nodded and went to sit back down next to Clint. Steve looked at Maria and Maria looked back at him, letting a smile take over her lips for a second. He realized then that he had fallen totally in love her.

The doctor came in and asked if Agent Hill was ok, and ran a couple of tests on her.

'We would like to move Agent Barton into a private room, nothing to worry about. We would just like to both of you to have a good rest,' the doctor said and Natasha nodded. The doctor, Thor, Natasha and Agent Coulson helped push Clint and the monitors out of the room and into the other room next door. Tony looked over toward Maria.

'What?' she asked without looking at him.

'Nothing,' he replied. 'Nothing at all.'

'Clearly there is something.' She said.

'Well it's just that you too were snogging each other back there, when we came to rescue you,' Tony said. Bruce was a little shocked at this. Steve turned a deep colour red and Agent Hill just glared at him.

'Shut up,' she said. Bruce stood up and pulled Tony out of the room. Agent Hill looked up at Steve how was still bright red.

'It was nothing ok,' Agent Hill said, Steve looked up at her.

'What? You think it was nothing,' Steve said. Agent Hill nodded.

'It would be very unprofessional, let's forget it every happened,' Agent Hill said. Steve didn't want to just forget that the kiss ever happened. But he nodded.

'You should get some rest,' Steve said and got up he walked to the door and didn't turn around. He got out of the door and Tony and Bruce where stood outside waiting.

'Soooo?' Tony asked with a smirk on his face.

'The kiss was nothing, we are forgetting it every happened,' Steve said.

'What? Seriously, you too would be great together,' Tony said.

'No we won't, just leave it Stark,' Steve said and walked down the hallway, not wanting to be around anyone and wanting to get back to the Stark Tower and get into the gym.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hope you like this chapter, it's a little longer. **

**Chapter 9**

Clint woke up two days later and both him and Agent Hill had been given a couple weeks off. Agent Hill was having to walk with a crutch. She is still at work but is off missions for a while but she still had paperwork to do. She need to go to the Stark Tower and get Agent Romanoff to sign some files. She would have asked for Natasha to come to SHIELD, but she knew that she wouldn't leave Clint. It had been two weeks since the hospital chat with Steve and Agent Hill really didn't want to go to Stark Tower, with the chance of running into Steve but she had to go. She walked out of the elevator and hopped into the living room. Natasha and Clint were both sat on the sofa. Agent Hill hopped over to her and handed her some files. She signed them and handed her back.

'Are you ok?' Natasha asked. Agent hill nodded.

'Yes I'm fine,' Agent Hill said. 'Are you ok?' she asked Clint.

'Yep I'm fine, get to have a couple of weeks of work,' Clint said smirking. Clint was lying on the sofa holding his stomach while watching the TV. Agent Hill nodded and the turned and walked out of the door and headed towards the elevator. Before she got there the elevator doors opened and Steve walked out. He stopped when he saw Agent Hill. He had just come back from his jog and was covered in sweat.

'Erm…Hello Miss Hill,' Steve said. She nodded.

'Hello Captain Rogers,' she said. Steve smiled awkwardly. 'I'm just here to get Agent Romanoff to sign some files,' she said holding the files up. He smiled and nodded.

'Please excuse me, I have just got back from a jog, so I am going to get a shower,' Steve smiled and Agent Hill nodded and walked into the elevator. Steve watched her go into the elevator and the doors shut. Steve sighed and then walked into the living room.

'Awkward,' Clint muttered. Steve stared at him and Clint smirked at him. 'Well it is a bit awkward between you two.' Steve collapsed onto the sofa and put his hands over his face. Ten minutes later Tony came up from his lab in his Iron Man suit.

'Come on guys, we have a mission,' Tony said and went into the kitchen and got a drink of scotch.

'Do you really think you should be drinking before we go on a mission,' Natasha said getting up and checking her weapons. Tony shrugged. They set off on the mission. Clint had to stay at home. Everyone in the jet, even Tony, he said he can't be asked to fly because he was a little tipsy. They landed in Washington.

'Why can't the police deal with this shit,' Tony said looking out down the street, people were rioting on the streets. Tony sighed.

'This is gunna be easy,' Natasha said getting out her gun and Steve got his Shield ready. Tony flew up into the sky.

'HEY YOU LOT!' Tony shouted they all looked up. 'ME AND MY FRIENDS HERE WANTED TO STAY AT HOME TODAY, BUT YOU GUYS ARE STOPPING US FROM DOING THAT!' Tony shouted. 'NOW MOVE IT ALONG AND GO HOME OR WE ARE GUNNA MAKE YOU!' Tony shouted and held up his hand, ready to fire. The people all legged it back down the street and ran out of site. Tony landed back down next Steve but staged a little bit, Steve grabbed him before he fell.

'How much did you have to drink before we left?' Steve asked. Tony shrugged.

'I don't know,' Tony said.

'Guys Fury wants us at the helicarrier,' Natasha said.

'What? One of those shitty meetings with council again, god I hate them,' Tony said and took off into the sky hen Natasha nodded. Tony started to spin around and doing rolly pollies in the sky.

'Last one there is a loser, which is all off you then,' Tony said, laughing and leaving them on the ground. Natasha rolled her eyes and got into the jet, everyone followed. They walked into the helicarrier. Fury stood talking to the council, Agent Hill was sat on one of the chairs because of her leg. They all walked in and Agent Hill turned to watch them walk in. Her eyes landed on Steve, he smiled lightly and Agent Hill looked away towards the table.

'Good day Director Fury,' one of the council members said and the screen went black. Fury turned around.

'Did you stop the rioting?' Fury asked. Tony nodded, smiling to himself.

'We really didn't have to do anything,' Steve said. 'Tony being a little drunk just shouted at them all.'

'It's noon Stark,' Fury said. Tony shrugged.

'It's never too early to drink, and I'm not that drunk ok,' Tony said. Steve dozed out of the conversation and looked over towards Agent Hill. She was in her uniform, looking all professional. Why make the uniforms so tight, Steve thought and then realized what he had just thought, he was a gentleman and gentleman don't think like that.

She could feel his eyes on her, but she didn't look. She knew if she looked then that would be it. She really liked him, maybe even loved him. But love was for children and wasn't right at this moment. With SHIELD and trying to find the bastard Loki and stop whatever he was doing. It had been two weeks and still no sign of him. Maria slowly moved her eyes from Fury and looked over to Steve. He was staring at her, but was deep in thought. He blinked and then smiled. His smile was so charming. She smiled back at him, but only a little. Agent Hill didn't show emotion normally. She looked down at the table and smiled to herself.

Steve smiled at her when she looked over to him. His heart had skipped a beat. She looked down at the table and Steve watched as he saw her smile to herself. Steve knew it. She liked him, Agent Hill liked him. He would have to talk to her after the meeting, which reminds him, he is the leader of the team and should listen to Fury. There was movement and Fury got up and walked out of the door. Steve blinked, the meeting had finished. Everyone else slowly made their way out of the room. Agent Hill stood up, she didn't have a crutch anymore but she did have a bit of a limp. She grabbed the files at were in front of her and walked out of the meeting room. Steve quickly got up and followed her outside.

'Steve you coming,' Tony asked. Steve looked towards Tony. They were about to walk to other way down the corridor.

'Hello…cap, you coming back to the tower?' Tony asked. Steve blinked.

'Erm no… I've got…some things to do, I'll be back later,' Steve said. and Tony smiled.

'Oh, yeah… Some things to do, right,' Tony nodded and walked down he corridor and after everyone else towards the jet.

Steve jogged down the corridor to catch up with Maria.

'Agent Hill, can I have a word please?' Steve asked. Agent Hill kept walking.

'I'm sorry I have a lot of things to do,' Hill said looking through the files she had. She did look busy. Steve thought it could wait till another day. Steve was about to turn around but he decided not to.

'It will only take a second,' he said, knowing that it won't but he really need to talk to her.

'Look Steve, I'm very busy right now, can this please wait?' Maria said. Steve froze, she had just called him Steve, she has knew do that and Mari realized it too.

'You just called me Steve,' he said dumbly.

'Yeah I know,'

'You never call me Steve,' he said. Maria sighed and walked to her office and Steve followed. Maria walked towards her desk and dumped the files on her desk. She waited a minute and then turned to Steve.

'Sooo…' she began.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

'Sooo…' she began. Steve shut the door and took a couple of steps forward.

'Sooo…' he repeated after her. She sighed.

'Steve I really-'

'Before you start, I really want to say something,' he felt a bit guilty for interrupting her but he had to say it.

'Go on,' she said and he continued.

'I know that it would be very unprofessional, and I know we both take our work here at SHIELD very seriously. But I can't stop thinking about the kiss.' Steve said. Maria wasn't looking at him, she just looked down at the floor. She didn't say anything so he took this as a sign to continue.

'I really can't. I can't stop thinking about you too. I think, well I know, that I'm falling for you. I like you Maria, I mean, really like you,' Steve said, he didn't want to say that he loved her, he didn't want to scare her off. Maria looked up at him. The corner of her lip was curled up. Steve blushed a deep red.

'I… well I like you too,' Maria said.

'You do?' Steve really couldn't believe. She nodded. She walked forwards towards him and cupped his face with her hands.

'I really do,' she said and lowed her hands. Steve smiled and Maria smiled back. They looked into each other eyes. Steve bright blue eyes meeting hers. They stared at each other for ages waiting for someone to make the first move. Maria, after a while, decided she was going to be the one to make the first move. She leaned forward and kissed Steve, gently on the lips. Steve put his hand on her back and pulled her a little closer. Maria placed her hands on Steve shoulders and had to stand on her tiptoes to get to level with him. After about twenty seconds Steve pulled away.

'Wait…' he said a little out of breath. 'I want to do this properly.' Maria raised an eyebrow and waited. Steve swallowed.

'Maria, would you….would you like to go on a date with me?' Steve asked. Maria smiled a little.

'Of course…' she said. Steve smiled.

'Good, erm… do you know the Italian restaurant on the street where the Stark Tower is?' he asked and she nodded.

'8 o'clock, tomorrow and wear something nice,' she said with a little smile. Steve nodded and turned around towards the door.

'Oh and Steve…' Maria said and Steve turned around.

'Let's keep this out of work,' Maria said and Steve nodded.

'Definitely,' he said and walked out of the door.

Maria leaned back against her desk. She held on to it feeling like she was going to faint. She smiled.

'Oh. My. God,' Maria breathed and then a massive smile appeared on her face. She stood there for a while until she remember she was supposed to be looking through the files. She walked around her desk and sat down. She opened the file and looked at it. It was a file about the mission and what happened when she was kidnapped. She was supposed to be filling it in. There was a knock on the door.

'Come in,' Agent Hill said and Darcy came in with a cup of coffee.

'I thought you could do with a coffee, you a been stressed over the last week,' Darcy said and put the coffee down on the desk.

'…Thanks Darcy, is this the first coffee you made for me or did you spill the first couple before you made this one?' Agent Hill said with a smile and Darcy blinked at her and then relaxed when she realized Agent Hill was joking. Darcy smiled and then laughed a little.

'Will that be all,' Darcy said with a smile.

'Yeah, thanks Darcy,' Agent Hill said and Darcy walked out of the room feeling a lot more relaxed around Agent Hill now.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Steve got back to the Stark Tower thirty minutes later, with a huge smile on his face. He walked out of the lift and into the kitchen. Tony, Clint and Bruce were sat in the living room. Tony on his tablet, Bruce reading a book and Clint watching some romantic movie. You would never believe Clint to be a romantic kind of guy. Clint was sat on the love-seat and Bruce was sat on the other one opposite Clint. Tony was sat on the large sofa. Steve got a bottle of water from the fridge and went and sat next to Tony on the sofa, still smiling. Tony looked up as the supersolider sat down.

'Why you so cheery all of a sudden?' Tony asked and Clint looked away from the TV towards Steve. Steve shrugged.

'Can't I be happy or am I not allowed,' Steve said trying to stop smiling but he couldn't. Tony stared at him and narrowed his eyes at him. Steve just stared back.

'Come on tell me, why you happy, you have been miserable ever since…' Tony trailed off. Tony's eyes widened and his mouth went into an 'o' shade.

'Caps got a girlfriend,' Tony said with a grin and poke Steve in the stomach over and over again. Bruce looked up in curiosity when Tony said it, his eyebrows in a frown. Clint looked confused. Steve pushed Tony's hands away from him.

'No I haven't,' Steve said but Tony didn't believe him. He just grinned at him.

'You have, you talked to her didn't you,' Tony said and Steve blushed.

'You did, aww Cap, what did you say,' Tony asked, turning to face Steve and put his left arm on the back of the sofa and grinned at Steve. Steve blushed deeper but was still smiling. Clint paused the movie and turned to face Steve.

'What you talking about?' Clint asked. Bruce slowly shut his book and pushed his glasses back up his nose. Steve didn't say anything. Tony wanted to tell them but didn't know if he should. Tony bit his lip. Steve looked over towards him and saw that Tony wanted to tell them but he wasn't going to. He smiled at Tony and was grateful that Tony had some thought towards other people's feelings than himself. Clint stared at Tony waiting for an answer, but Tony shook his head.

'I can't say, it's up to Cap to tell you,' Tony said. Bruce's eyes widened.

'Really, you're going out now?' Bruce asked and Steve nodded. Clint looked between them too.

'Come on not fair, tell me please,' Clint said and Clint looked towards Bruce who just opened his book again, clearly bored of the conversation. Clint looked back towards Tony and Steve. Steve nodded to Tony.

'Come on bird brain, just think,' Tony said looking back at Clint. Steve had nodded, telling him that he could tell Clint, but Tony wanted to play first. Clint thought for a couple seconds and gave up.

'Just tell me,' Clint said. Tony chuckled, the look on Clint's face was hilarious.

'Just use your bird brain, I know it's small but you clearly have enough brain to think about this,' Tony said with a smirk. Clint begged.

'PLEASE,' Clint said and Tony shook his head. Clint huffed back into the loveseat and started to sulk. Steve chuckled a little.

'So, when you going on the date?' Tony asked, ignoring Clint and looking towards Steve.

'Tomorrow at 8, we're going to the Italian down the street,' Steve said.

'Oh good choice, what you gunna wear?' Tony asked and Steve realized that he didn't have any idea what he was going to wear. Tony smiled.

'Don't worry Cap,' Tony said. Clint suddenly jumped forward.

'It's Agent Hill isn't it!' Clint shouted and Tony burst out laughing. Bruce just looked up from his book and shook his head, with a little smile on his face. Steve, who was starting worry, didn't listen.

'Took you long enough, you do live up to the nickname bird brain,' Tony said while laughing. Clint threw a pillow at him, which Tony catch and threw it back at Clint. Steve stared at the coffee table, what was he going to wear? What if the date went wrong? What if Maria changed her mind and didn't like him anymore? Oh the date was going to go wrong, Steve knew it. Tony stopped laughing when he looked at Steve. Tony patted Steve on the shoulder.

'It's going to be fine mate, deep breath. Wear a pair of black trouser and a white shirt and a jacket, you'll look fucking sexy,' Tony said. Bruce glanced up at Tony and chuckled before returning back to his book. Steve nodded.

Yeah…ok,' Steve mumbled and drank his water.

**Hiya guys, I hope you like this chapter please tell me what you think, REVIEWS would be nice xx**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

When Steve woke up it was 7am, he had a whole 13 hours until his date with Maria. He took a deep breath and sat up. Steve swung his legs around the bed and slowly stood up. He decided to go on his morning run around central park. He ran down the street and into central park. He ran around the morning sun shining down on him. He took a deep breath and breathed in the fresh air. He need to clear his head, he was getting nervous about his date. He wondered if Maria was feeling nervous about their date too. But then Steve realized that may Maria isn't nervous about it, she doesn't show any emotion at SHIELD. Steve took another deep breath feeling trapped a little. He was very excited though for the date. Steve just wished that nothing would go wrong, he had a feeling something will go wrong. He didn't know what, Maria changing her mind, the press coming. He ran quicker around the park until he was too tired to run anymore. He slowly walked back to the Tower. When he got in he walked to the fridge and got a drink of water. It was 10am now. Ten more hours until the date. Steve really should stop counting down, it was making him more nervous. He really like Maria, probable even more than Peggy. Steve sighed and went to sit on the sofa. He really did like Maria. He just hoped it would work out. It might not because if work and trying to keep it professional. Steve drank the bottle of water in one. Clint and Natasha where in the living room watching some spy movie. Steve decided he would relax for a bit and try and not be nervous so much.

Maria woke up in her office. Her head on the desk. She yawned and sat up. She had worked into the night, and finally fell asleep at about 2am. She looked over to the clock on her desk. It was 7am, she had gotten her normal five hours sleep. She was always working at SHIELD late at night, which meant she never really went to her apartment in New York. She just lived at SHIELD, weather it was in the Helicarrier or at the New York base. She slowly got up and put the files in the her desk. She straightened herself out. Brushing her hair with her fingers and making sure her makeup looked ok. She walked out of her office and down the corridor. She would go back to her apartment at five when she got off from work and get ready for her… date with Steve. Maria smiled to herself when she thought about the date. She wasn't nervous for it. It was going to be great, or she hoped it would be. She just hoped nothing was going to go wrong.

'Agent Hill,' Darcy shouted running down the corridor after her. She was holding two coffees in her hand and a tablet. Maria wondered if she was going to trip on the way towards her. Darcy stopped and passed Agent Hill her coffee and they walked down the corridor. Darcy passed her the tablet and they walked around the corner.

It was 5 o'clock. Steve had no idea how he had made it through the day. One moment he was watching a movie, the next moment Tony was dragging him down to his lab to come check out a new project that he was building. Steve stayed down and watched Tony worked. He would ask question, and Tony would ramble on about stuff Steve had no idea about. Steve just let himself listen to Tony and not think about tonight. So when it came to 5 and Tony wanted food, they walked back up to the kitchen that hey all shared.

Agent Hill looked at her watch. 5pm. She looked around her. The Agents were still trying to find Loki. One of them had thought they spotted him in England, but when one of the Agents that worked over in England got to the spot they had saw him, he was gone. Which was no surprise to Maria, Loki wasn't going to hang around. Agents where all on the computers working and she was sat at the large table doing paperwork, because that was the only thing she could do really. She had told Director Fury that she was fine and that she could walk. She wanted to go on a mission today with Agent Coulson, but Director Fury had told her that she wasn't fit enough to go yet, next time, he said. Agent Hill nodded, knowing that Director Fury was just looking out for her, but she really wanted to get back to going on missions, she missed it.

Agent Hill got up from the table and asked Darcy to put the paper work in her office. Darcy got up and took the paper work from Agent Hill's hands.

'Oh and you can go home after that,' Agent Hill said. Darcy raised an eyebrow.

'You going somewhere important Agent Hill?' Darcy asked with a smirk. Agent Hill got up and straightened herself out.

'Matter of fact, I am going somewhere important,' Agent Hill said leaving the table and Darcy followed.

'Am I allowed to know the name of the place you are going?' Darcy asked still smiling.

'Oh, I don't think so. It's a secret,' Agent Hill said. 'Goodnight Darcy.' Agent Hill walked down the corridor and then out onto the deck to get on of the drivers to fly her home.

'Stevie don't be so worried about it, you look fine,' Tony said standing in Steve's kitchen with a scotch in his hand. Steve walked over towards Tony.

'You think?' Steve said, pouring himself a glass of scotch.

'Well yeah, I picked it out,' Tony said and eyed Steve when he took the bottle of him. Steve drank the scotch.

'Hey that's god scotch, give it back,' Tony said grabbing the bottle back from Steve. Steve breathed in deeply.

'Hey you better get going it's 7:45, don't want to be late on your first date,' Tony said and pushed Steve out of the door and into the elevator.

'Good luck!' Tony shouted to Steve as the elevator doors shut. Steve walked the two miles down the street to the Italian. Many people looked at him when he passed, but he didn't really take notice. Steve worked into the restaurant and Maria wasn't there yet, so he went and sat down at a table near the back.

Maria unlocked the front door to her apartment and stepped inside. It was a big apartment. She put her keys down on the table to her right and went to the living room to watch TV for a bit.

It got to seven o'clock when Maria finally decided to get up and get ready. She got a shower. She strapped a knife to her right thigh and a gun to the other, just in case. Maria up on a red dress that came down to just below her knee, tightly fitted and put on some high heels. She did her makeup and pulled her hair back into a bun.

When she got to the restaurant, it was 7:59, just on time, Maria thought and parks her car. When she walked in Steve was sat at the table right the back, nearly out of sight. No-one was sat close to the table, so it was quite. Steve stood up when she walked over. Steve pulled her chair out for her and she smiled and sat down. She took a deep breath and Steve sat down opposite her.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

'Thank you,' Maria said when Steve sat down.

'Your welcome ma'am,' Steve said and Maria smiled.

'You know your such a gentleman,' Maria said picking up the menu.

'That's how I was raised up, my mum always tort me to be a gentleman,' Steve replied with a smile. Maria nodded.

'Your mum raised you well then,' Maria said.

'Yes, she was a lovely lady,' Steve said and Maria smiled.

'I bet you really miss them,' Maria said and Steve nodded. Why did she say that, stupid, she told herself.

'Don't worry, it's fine,' Steve said. Maria looked down at the menu when she saw the waiter come towards them.

'Can I take your orders?' the waiter asked them. Maria ordered a chicken salad and Steve ordered some pasta, with a cheese sauce. They waiter took their menus and brought out the drinks. Maria took a sip of her ice cold lemonade. She really didn't fancy wine tonight.

'Ok,' Maria said. 'I was really nervous for this date... It feels wired doesn't it.' Steve looked up at her and his face crack out in a massive smile and he chuckled.

'Oh yes, it does feel wired, I was very nervous for this date too,' Steve said with a chuckle and Maria laughed. They are more comfortable after that. Steve loved her smile. He never saw it at work because she was so serious, but she had to be though. The food came ten minutes later.

'So tell me about yourself,' Steve asked, Maria looked up.

'There isn't that much to tell really,' Maria replied. Steve shook his head.

'Don't think that,' Steve said. Maria sighed.

'Ok well… I was born in Chicago, my mother died when giving birth to me, so my father never failed to make his resentment of my survival any more clear to me. He beat me,' Maria said, putting her hands on the table

'I'm so sorry,' Steve said. Maria shook her head.

'Yeah I know. My father would beat me, and… well… I attempted suicide three times, but it never worked. So when my father found out I had tried to commit suicide and that I had failed he would tell me to try harder next time,' Maria said. Steve touched her right hand and he smiled at her. Maria was a bit shocked at the sudden contact but soon was fine with it.

'Are you ok?' Steve asked. Maria nodded. 'So how did you join SHEILD?' Steve asked, trying to change the conversation.

'Well, I first joined the United States armed forces, and after a while I became an Agent of SHIELD,' Maria said. Steve nodded. 'What about you?' Maria asked. Steve smiled.

'I think you know must about me,' Steve said.

'When you get all the files about you and your a work partners with your biggest fan, you kind a learn a lot about the great Captain America… No, i mean I want to know about your life before that,' Maria said. Steve smiled.

'Ok… I was born on the 4th of July 1922, in the lower East Side of Manhattan. My parents, Sarah and Joseph Rogers, were Irish immigrants. My father died when I was a kid and my mum died of pneumonia when I was a teen. I was a scrawny kid. Bucky, who was my best friend back then, he would try and set me up on dates. We would double date, but the two girls always seemed to like Bucky and I was just the tag-along really,' Steve said. Maria nodded, they were still holding hands.

'The girls never really were interested in you, were they?' Maria said and Steve nodded. 'I don't know why they weren't, you're a sweet guy and you're a gentleman, not that many men are like that. You should really like a guy because of their personality not because of their looks.'

'Thank you, that's very kind,' Steve said looking into her eyes. She smiled at him. Steve opened his mouth to say something but before he could, there was a loud bang. Maria and Steve were blown to the right by the blast and Steve hit the wall and his world went black.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Maria flew to the right, the explosion making a buzzing sound in her eyes. She hit the wall with her side and fell to the ground. They had let go of each other's hands half way through flying into the wall. The lights had been blown up and glass was all over the floor. Cutting Maria's hands as she tried to get up. Chairs and tables all over the place and rubble and dust flew up into the air. Maria coughed from the dust getting in her lungs. She looked around but the air was too thick with dust to see.

'Steve!' Maria shouted and turned to her right. He was lying on the floor. She crawled over to him and put her hands on his checks.

'Steve, can you hear me? Steve,' no reply.

'It's me Steve. It's Maria,' she said. Steve's eyes started to flicker and he woke up.

'Come on,' Maria said pulling him to sit up against the wall. Maria pulled out her phone and dial his number.

'You have reached the life si-'

'Oh shut the hell up Tony, we need your help!' Maria shouted down the phone.

'What's wrong? What's happen?' Tony said sounding concerned and noticing the distress in Maria's voice.

'Who's that?' Clint asked and Tony told him to shh.

'There's been an explosion, I don't know who set it off. All of you get down here now!' Maria shouted and hung up the phone and dialed another number.

'Hello,'

'Phil, it's Maria. There's been an explosion near-'

'There's been an explosion near Stark Tower, we know, it's Loki. Were sending SHIELD Agent's down there right now,' Phil said.

'Loki,' Maria said looking up at Steve. Steve realized what she was talking about and he looked like he was ready to kill the son of a bitch.

'Yes, are you down there?' Phil asked.

'Yeah, I'm gunna go get him,' Maria said.

'Be careful,' Phil said and hung up the phone. Maria looked over to Steve.

'You ok?' she asked him. He nodded.

'Are you?' Steve asked. She had a cut on her hand from the glass and her dress was covered with dust.

'Yeah I'm fine, come on,' Maria said standing up and Steve followed. He ripped off his shirt and trousers. He had his Captain America suit on underneath.

'Oh come on, seriously...' But then Maria realized, 'You were worried something would happen too,' Maria said pulling out her loaded gun. Steve nodded and grabbed hold of her hand. They made their way out of the destroyed restaurant, telling the civilians in the restaurant to get to safety. They finally stumbled out of the restaurant and out into the street.

The restaurant wasn't the only think that was now being blown up. There were tough looking guys walking down the street, guns in their hands. Suddenly a portal opened in the middle of the street and Chitauri came out of it. They all climbed out onto the streets, they wired guns at the ready. Maria pulled Steve behind her car which was parked right outside of the restaurant. She looked up and counted the men.

'Right,' she bobbed back down and looked at Steve. 'There's about twenty of the men and well…' She bobbed back up and looked at the portal. 'More Chitauri are coming out of the portal as we speak.' Steve nodded. Maria's phone started to ring and she picked it up.

'Stark,' Maria said.

'We're here, Natasha has brought two ear pieces for you and Cap, now let's get this party started,' Stark said. Maria hung up her phone and bobbed from out of the car. She could see Natasha running down the street, trying to get to them. Steve saw Natasha too. He got up and ran towards her, Maria closely following.

'Here,' Natasha said to them passing them the comms. They put them in their ears. Natasha got out her two guns and set to work. She moved across the street firing at the Chitauri.

'You ready,' Maria asked Steve.

'More than ever,' Steve said. Maria kissed him on the check and then ran off down the street.

Thor was in Australia and they couldn't phone him because Thor didn't have a phone and no-one knew Jane's number.

Iron Man landed down next to Steve.

'Your gunna need this Cap,' Tony said handing Steve his shield. Steve thanked him and Tony shot off into the sky again. Steve threw his shield at the closest Chitauri getting its attention and then dropped kicked it and it flew backwards.

Maria ran down the street firing bullets at the big guys. She shot one in the neck and he fell to the ground. The one next to him saw Maria and started firing at her. She ducked behind a car and reloaded her gun with the bullets that she had strapped to her leg. The guy was walking towards her and he walked around the car. Maria, laying on the floor, kicked him in the privates and he fell over onto his face. She got on his back and hit his neck. The guy passed out. She looked around. No sign of Loki yet, she thought grabbing the man's gun and getting off him.

Hawkeye was on top of a building, shooting arrows down at the men. He could see that a Chitauri had ran inside the building he was on. He ignored it, knowing it was coming up towards him. He kept firing at the men on the street that were moving toward Maria. Natasha came into his view and he saw she was battling against about five of the stupid alien faced idiots. He moved from Agent Hill to Natasha helping her out instead.

The big guy looked like he was having the best time ever. Bashing the Chitauri into each other. Bruce had been keeping him in, not letting him out because he would hurt someone. Now that the Hulk was out, Clint could tell he was going to make the most of it.

Clint was pulled back by the Chitauri that had ran into the building.

'Your quick,' Clint mumbled as he span out of it grip. He pulled out one of his arrow and put it in his bow. The Chitauri fired at him and it hit his leg and Clint fired the Chitauri. It fell to the floor and Clint yelled out in pain.

Natasha looked up at the building after hearing Clint yell through the comms. A Chitauri fell over the edge and down the building, smashing into a car on the ground. Iron Man landed on the building.

'You ok?' he asked Clint and fired down at the aliens. Clint nodded but his leg was burning now. Clint went and picked up his bow that he had dropped when he got shot in the leg. Iron Man helped him to the edge of the building.

'You sure your gunna be ok?' Tony asked.

'Yeah, just got kill them bitches,' Clint snarled and Tony smirked.

'Will do,' he replied and fired off into the sky. Clint sat next to the edge still firing down at the Chitauri.

Steve was in the middle of punching on of the Chitauri that were surrounding him in the face when Iron Man dropped down. Steve held his shield up, knowing what Tony was about to do. Tony fired and the blast hit all the Chitauri around him. Iron Man then flew back off into the sky.

Maria slid onto the floor, just missing one of the bullets that one of the guys shot. Maria knelt on one knee and looked up. She pulled up the gun she had nicked and fired the rest of the bullets at the men. Three fell to the floor and one grabbed their arm. Maria threw the empty gun onto the floor and pulled out her own gun. The Chitauri grabbed her hand, making her hand burn, she pulled away and grabbed her knife from her leg. She swung it at him and stabbed him in the check. It roared in pain and Maria pulled out her knife and then kicked it in the stomach and then fired one shot at it and it fell to the floor. She looked at her hand and saw she had a burn on at hand and it was stringing. She yelled in pain. The burn was growing, it stung all her arm. Her whole right arm was burnt. Steve looked around to try and find her, hearing her yell. There was a flash of green light and Loki landed in the street a couple of meters away from Maria and Natasha. They looked at each other and nodded. Loki looked at them and smiled. The started to fire at him, but he made copies of himself that encircled them both. Maria threw her knife at one of them and it went straight through it. She ran towards that one and got out of the circle. Natasha followed. The Loki doubles vanished.

'It's Loki, he's here,' Natasha breathed through the comm.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

'It's Loki, he's here,' Natasha said through the comm. Clint froze and so did everyone else. Loki appeared back in the middle of the street and smiled at Maria, who lifted her gun and fired. Loki caught the bullet in between his thumb and index finger and then flicked it onto the floor. Loki lifted his scepter. Steve ran towards Maria and then stood in front of her his shield lifted. Loki fired and it bounce back, Loki ducked and the blast of strong magic hit the building behind him. It started to collapse.

'Clint.' Natasha whispered. Clint felt the hit and the building shook. It started to crumble and Clint was sat on top of it.

'Stark quick, get Clint, the building is about to collapse,' Natasha shouted down the earpiece, but Tony didn't reply.

'Stark!' she shouted again and Clint felt the ground fall. Iron Man came fly through the sky and grabbed Clint and flew off the building just before it collapsed. A piece of the wall landed on Stark's foot before he should land on the ground, making him drop Clint a couple of meters of the ground. Clint rolled over onto his back, groaning in pain as he did. Stark fell face first onto the floor. His foot killing him. The rock had landed on his foot. Steve ran over to him and pulled the rock of his foot.

'Yep broken great,' Tony said. Steve looked over to Maria.

'Are you ok?' he asked. She nodded, even though her whole arm was stinging. Loki walked forward, his scepter lifted. Iron Man held his hand up and fired. A green light appeared around Loki and the blast from Stark hit the green light and then faded away.

'It's a shield,' Maria mumbled. There was a flash off lightening and Loki sighed.

'Here comes my dear _brother_,' Loki snarled. Thor landed down next to Tony. His hammer was raised. He stared at his brother.

'Brother please, not again…' Thor said walking towards him. The Chitauri seeing that they were all stood still ran towards them. Steve put himself in between the Chitauri and Maria, his shield lifted. Maria pulled out her gun with her left hand and took stand behind Steve. Iron Man flew up into the sky and decided he would deal with the ten men that were still firing at them. Natasha pulled Clint behind an abandoned taxi. She pulled out her phone.

'Hello, this is SHIELD,' the agent said over the phone.

'We need back-up,' Natasha said. There was some muffled noises and then the agent said,

'It's on its way,' and the phone went dead. Natasha put her phone away and looked at Clint's leg. It was bleeding, but not too bad. She pulled off both Clint's socks and tied them together. She then wrapped it around Clint's leg and tied it tightly. She looked into Clint's eyes.

'You're going to be ok,' Natasha said.

'Yeah I know,' Clint said. 'Get out there and help,' Clint said pushing Natasha back out. He pulled himself up and sat behind the taxi. He pulled an arrow out and loaded his bow. He shot it at the nearest Chitauri.

Maria fired her gun at an alien to her right. Steve stepped forward and punched one of them in the jaw and then hit it with his shield. It fell to the ground and he turn his attention to another one. Maria slid onto the floor and behind the taxi Clint was firing for behind. She looked down at her arm.

'Fuck,' she said and pressed her back against the taxi door. Her arm was burning like mad, but she was fighting back the tears. Clint looked back at her.

'Holy shit,' he said when he saw the burn. 'Fuck are you ok?' Clint said turning his full attention to her. She nodded, but Clint didn't believe her. She loaded her gun again with the one hand and the help of Clint too. She nodded to him and pulled herself back up and out from the taxi.

Iron Man blasted the ten guys, in three shots. They all feel to the ground.

'That was easy,' he said. Hulk ran under Tony and jumped and landed on three of the Chitauri. He roared and then ran towards Loki.

'Not this again,' Loki said and vanished. Hulk roared out in angry at Loki's disappearance. He took it out on a bunch of the Chitauri.

Thor span around and found Loki again. He ran towards him, hammer lifted. Thor threw his hammer at Loki. It hit Loki in the stomach and Loki fell back, the hammer weighing him down. Loki laid there waiting for Thor to take the hammer off him. Thor walked towards Loki and knelt down next to Loki's head. Loki growled at Thor.

'Brother, I don't know why you do this,' Thor said. Loki then snapped.

'You don't know why I do this,' Loki snarled. 'I do this because, all my life I have had to live in a shadow… your shadow, your greatness and glory. I was just some Frostgaint your father clamed as a son. But I am not his son, I am not your brother, and I never have been and never will be. I do this to show you all how powerful I am. How I will destroy you all. How you all are pathetic. I will rule over your stupid precious Earth,' Loki snarled. Thor looked hurt, upset, but mostly he looked pissed. He picked up his hammer and then slammed it right next to Loki's head, making the god cringe away from it. Thor put the hammer back on Loki's stomach and got up. He walked away and punched the closet Chitauri, he turned his angry then on the next Chitauri.

'Well that proves that Thor doesn't need no hammer,' Clint mumbled to himself, earning a laugh from Stark over the comm. Three jets landed down on the street and Agents ran out. Five Agents went and tried to pull Loki up, but Thor's hammer kept him there. Loki just smiled up at them. Thor held out his hand and the hammer flew off Loki and the agents pulled him up. Loki's smile…gone. The Agents hand cuffed him and dragged him into the closest jet.

'Now Loki's gone, let's shut this fucking portal,' Natasha said.

'Baggies not doing it,' Tony said over the comm and landed down next to Steve who was punching some Chitauri in the face with his shield. 'I nearly…well did, die the last time I closed the portal,' Tony said.

'Well how do we close it then?' Natasha asked. Maria sighed and turned around and walked to get Loki's scepter.

_I hope this works; _she thought and picked it up with her left hand.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Maria picked up the scepter and turn around. She walked towards the portal. She held it steady in her left hand. She slowly put the tip of the scepter into the portal. Seconds later the portal sucked closes. Pulling the scepter and Maria with it. Steve ran forward about to grab her, but he was too far away. Maria was sucked into the portal. Hulk came running towards it and grabbed hold of Maria's leg the only part of her body showing. He pulled her back to Earth. Maria landed on the floor, choking for air. The scepter landing next to her.

Steve ran towards her and pulled her into his arms. Maria hugged him and he hugged her back.

'Why the hell did you do that?' Steve said. Maria shrugged.

'You could have been pulled through the portal…you could have died Maria,' Steve said, tears falling down his face. Maria smiled and then kissed him to shut him up.

'Can I ask, how the hell did you know that, doing that would close the portal?' Tony asked. Maria looked up at him and then at Natasha.

'It's what Natasha did last year, the scepter closed the portal last year, so I thought I would give it a go,' Maria said shrugging.

'Don't 'give it a go' next time, ok,' Steve said, standing up and pulling Maria up with him. She smiled.

The rest of the SHIELD Agents killed the last ten of the Chitauri.

'Sir Director Fury of SHIELD, is on the line,' Jarvis said, Tony sighed.

'Put him through,' Tony mumbled.

'Stark, I want all of you at the helicarrier in under five minutes,' Fury barked down the line.

'Not gunna happen mad-eye moody,' Tony replied, earning a smirk from Clint and shockingly Natasha.

'No Stark, you will be here in five minutes,' Fury said, 'I want you in the meeting room when you get here.'

'Sorry, but like I said not gunna happen. We all tired and we have some major injures that we need looking at, so yes we will be at the helicarrier in five minutes, but in the hospital wing instead,' and with that Jarvis hung up the phone for Tony. Tony clapped his metal hands together.

'Right let's get going,' he said when he saw Bruce walk out of the closest clothes store with a pair of jeans on.

'I hope you paid for them,' Tony said smirking. Bruce shrugged.

'I'll pay later,' Bruce said walking towards them. Steve looked down at Maria, who was hugging him close. Her red dress was covered in dust and mud. It was ripped down the side showing the top of her pants, which she ignored when Tony looked. She had a bust lip and a cut on her forehead, but what concerned Steve the most was the burn that was all over her arm.

Natasha help Clint into the closest jet. He had a few cuts on his arms and his leg was covered in blood from where he was shot. Natasha hands were covered in blood and she was covered in dust.

Tony was fine, but his suit was ruined. Tony climbed into the jet and then took the suit off. He had a little bit a bleeding from where the suit had been crushed into his ribs.

Steve had tiny bits of rubble in his hair. Maria sat on Steve's knee in the jet, picking out the rubble from his hair with her left hand. Steve had a bust lip but that was all, his suit was ripped and ruined, but that could be fixed. Steve pulled Maria closer to him, being careful of her right arm. Bruce stepped into the jet and looked at everyone. He was deciding how he should help first. He saw Maria's burn and walked over to her.

'Ouch, that is a mad burn,' Bruce said sitting next to them and looking at her burn.

'No it's fine,' Maria said and flinched when Bruce lightly touched it. They landed on the helicarrier minutes later. Natasha piggy backed Clint to the hospital wing, which tony was a bit shocked that she could carry Clint's weight.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

The doctor fused around Clint, until Clint told him to piss off and check on Maria, she was the one that had a massive arm burn. The doctor walked over to Maria who was biting her lip and a tear ran down her face. She was sat next to Steve on the hospital bed. The doctor went and got some ice packs, some cream and some bandages.

'Oh. Thank, God,' Maria said holding the one of the ice packs to her arm, while Steve held the other one. The doctor gave Maria some drugs.

'Be careful with them, they are strong,' she told Maria who ignored her and took three of them. She winced in pain when the doctor put some cream all over her arm. She then bandaged her arm up and put it in a sling.

'If I get wired in ten minutes, please ignore me, and I'm sorry and keep me away from Stark,' Maria said taking a drink to swallow down the pills. As like Maria said ten minutes later she was being wired.

'Wow, this is hilarious,' Clint said in amusement, while watching Maria feeling up Steve's hair. She then jumped off the bed.

'Oh, where's she gunna go,' Tony said as Maria went and sat down next to Bruce who was sat on the sofa in the hospital room. She started to feel Bruce's hair, making him uncomfortable.

'Why…Why do you not beat Tony up when you're that green rage thingy. It would help everyone a lot,' Maria said. Bruce smiled.

'Ermm… I don't know why,' Bruce said then Maria started to feel his face with her left hand.

'Time to go home, Maria,' Steve said picking Maria up into the bridle position and carrying her out of the room. The rest of the followed Steve. Clint was in a wheelchair and was being pushed down the corridor really fast and nearly hitting some of the Agent's by Tony.

When they got home, Steve really thought that Maria would have passed out by now but no. Pepper was sat there waiting for them to get home.

'Oh god, your back. Are you ok?' Pepper asked rushing towards Tony and pulling him into a hug.

'I'm fine,' Tony said getting a glass of scotch.

'Hey give me that,' Maria said taking the glass out of Tony's hand and drinking it.

'Stark!' Steve shouted and pulled Maria up and carried her out of the room and to his floor.

Steve placed her on the bed and then went into the bathroom to get a wash. Maria pulled of her red dress and climbed into the bed. Steve came out and found Maria passed out on the bed wrapped in the covers. Steve pulled off his Captain America suit and then climbed into bed. He pulled her close, making sure he didn't touch her right arm and didn't wake her. Steve fell asleep ten minutes later with a smiled on his face.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Everyone slept in that morning, even Steve cos Maria had force him to. When they woke up Maria had her arm over Steve chest and Steve was hugging her, pulling her closer to him.

'Morning,' Maria said.

'Morning sweetheart,' Steve said. Maria chuckled.

'Sweetheart?' Maria said looking at him. He blushed deep red. 'It's fine, chill.' Maria said slowly getting up, being careful of her arm, she picking up her dress with her left arm. 'I can't really wear that can it?' She mumbled to herself. Steve got up and went into his wardrobe.

'Here,' Steve said giving Maria his white t-shirt and his cream shorts. She smiled.

'Really?' she said taking the clothes.

'Yeah, like you said you can't wear your dress, it is ruined,' Steve said and Maria pulled on Steve's clothes, while Steve up on some jeans and a cream top.

'Look at me,' Maria said, looking into the mirror. The t-shirt drowned her and the shorts were very baggy. Her arm was wrapped in the bandage and in the sling. She hair was a little messy. She brushed it through with her left hand fingers.

'I think you looked gorgeous,' Steve said kissing her on the check. 'Come on I'm starving,' Steve said pulling Maria out of the room and up to the kitchen everyone shared. Maria quickly took her gun off the bedside table and put it in Steve's shorts she was wearing, just in case she need it. When they got up there everyone else was already up. Pepper was cooking with the help of Tony. He was just making the toast though, and burning it very well. Tony looked up when he heard them walk in. Maria sat on a chair next to Steve and Natasha.

'Morning lovebirds,' Tony said. Maria glared at him while Steve just blushed and looked down at the table.

'Clint we have a mission to go to in two hours, are you flying the jet today?' Natasha said to Clint. Clint jumped of the counter.

'Yeah i can if you want,' Clint said sitting down at the table.

'Could you drop me off at my house when you go, i can't work like this,' Maria said gesturing to her arm. Clint nodded.

'Yeah sure,' Natasha replied.

'You don't you just move in,' Tony said. Maria looked over to Steve who was already staring at her.

'I don't know really,' Maria said. Steve looked at Tony.

'You might as well, you are either at SHIELD working your ass off, or... wait, do you even have a home,' Tony said looking at her with a raised eyebrow.

'I do have a home Stark and i have only been here once since me and Steve are going out,' Maria said.

'Still,' Tony said. Steve looked at Maria.

'What do you think?' Steve asked her.

'I guess I am,' Maria said being passed a glass of orange juice from Clint, who then walked over to Tony.

'Pay up,' Clint said with a massive smile on his face. Tony sighed and hand Clint twenty dollars. Natasha also passed him a twenty too.

'I won,' Clint said sitting down opposite Natasha and pocketing the money

'Care to explain?' Steve asked. Maria looked over to Natasha.

'Well… we had a bet between us three on how long it would take for you to move in. Tony bet at marriage, I bet a couple of months and Clint bet two weeks… so Clint wins,' Natasha said. 'Don't be mad it was for fun.' She added. Maria smiled.

'I'm not mad. Me and Fury make bets all the time. We had made a bet and it's still going actually.' Maria said with a smiled that made Tony wince.

'And what was the bet about?' Pepper asked, while she made bacon and eggs. Tony went back to making toast listening to the conversation.

'The bet was on how long it would take for Natasha to come to her senses and ditch Clint and run away to another country to get away him, no offense Fury said a year and I said six months,' Maria said. Natasha looked like she was going to kill Maria. Maria smiled at her while she glared back at Maria.

'Well at least I'm going out with Clint and didn't sleep with Stark,' Natasha said before she could stop herself. Tony dropped the plate of toast he was carrying to the table and Maria snapped her head towards Tony.

'Fuck,' Tony whispered. Pepper looked up at Tony, she looked mad.

'You told her!' Maria shouted. Tony backed slowly away from her and he hit the counter with the back of his thighs, not being able to go any further away from her. Maria stood up.

'You told her!' she repeated. Tony opened and then closed his mouth.

'Erm…well yeah, I didn't mean to,' Tony said. Maria glare at him, making him wince.

'I told you that if you said anything to anyone that I would kill you! I can't believe you told her!' Maria shouted and climbed over the table. She jumped down form the table and stormed towards Tony who had pushed himself as far away from her as he could. She stopped in front of him. She glared at him and then she punched Tony in the face and pulled him to the ground with her left hand. Pepper yelped and was pulled away from Tony and Maria by Clint. Maria sat on top of Tony and punched him again with her left fist. She pulled out her gun with her left hand and pointed it at Tony, who squeezed his eyes shut. Thor pulled Maria off of Tony before she could do anything else. She fired her gun twice. It hit the ceiling instead of Tony.

'I will kill you Stark!' She shouted as Thor pulled her off him. Thor put her down and she put her gun away in Steve shorts she was wearing.

'Erm…Sorry…' Natasha mumbled. Steve just stared at the table. Oh god. She had slept with Stark. No, Steve thought. Tony pulled himself up of the floor, his nose was broken and blood covered his face. He was going to have a black eye. Pepper ran over to him and so did Bruce. Bruce got the kitchen towel and wet it, trying to clear Tony up. Maria glared at Natasha. She then looked at Steve. He didn't look at her he was staring at the table. He looked upset and hurt. Maria was on the edge of tears and ran from the room.

'Wow Stark, you got beat up by a girl, who only has one working fist,' Clint said smirking at Stark, who just glared at him through blurred vision. Natasha stood up to go after Maria but Clint put his hand up.

'I'll go,' Clint said and walked out of the room. Natasha sat back down and looked at Steve.

'You ok?' She asked Steve, who was staring at the table not looking up.

'Steve…' Natasha said leaning forward.

'Steve… can you hear me?' She asked.

No response.

'Bruce…' Natasha said looking up at Bruce, who had finished cleaning up Tony.

'What?' he asked putting the towel that was covered in Tony's blood in the bin. He saw Natasha look at Steve and Bruce walked forward and put his hands on Steve's shoulders. He looked Steve in the eyes, they weren't focused.

'Steve can you hear me?' Bruce asked. Steve didn't reply.

'He's in shock,' Tony said. Natasha got up from the table and got a glass of water. She walked towards Steve and threw the water at his face. He blinked and looked up.

'What?' Steve snapped at Natasha making her step back. 'What?' Steve asked again. He stood up and then glared at Tony, who stepped back. Tony had never seen Steve so angry.

'THIS IS ALL YOU'RE FAULT!' Steve shouted. Tony winced at how loud Steve was. 'I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU SLEPT WITH HER!' Steve shouted. Tony tried to talk but Steve turned and walked out of the room, heading to the gym.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Clint found Maria in the, what Tony called the 'getting your angry out with a gun room'. Maria had earplugs in and was firing at the paper target with her left hand. Clint shouted her name knowing there was no use over the loud gun shots and the earplugs.

'Stupid Stark! Gunna kill him!' Maria shouted over the gun firer. Clint tapped Maria on the shoulder and jumped back when Maria span around and aimed her gun at Clint.

'Wow, no harm,' Clint said. Maria lowered her gun and took out the earplugs with her left hand. She put her gun down and then walked to the wall and sat down her back pressed up against the wall. She supported her right arm with her left one. Clint came and sat down next to her.

'You ok?' Clint asked. Maria sighed.

'Well, would you feel ok if you were just embarrassed in front of all your friends and co-workers,' Maria snorted. Clint nodded.

'Yeah… well done for beating Stark up, with only one hand as well. Classic. I'm gunna make sure I get a recording of that from Jarvis,' Clint said. Maria didn't say anything.

'So you slept with Stark,' Clint said. Maria glared at him and then smacked him on the back of his head.

'Shut up,' Maria said. Clint nodded and rubbed the back of his head.

'I won't say another word,' Clint said.

'Well you just did,' Maria told him.

'Yeah but I won't say anything else,' Clint said. Maria looked at him.

'You did it again,' Maria said. Clint smiled, they sat there in silence for a while. Maria sighed.

'I should go fine Steve shouldn't I,' Maria said. Clint nodded.

'Yeah you should. He looked like he was in some sort of shock...I don't know, but did you hear Steve shout, i was coming to find you and i heard him for two floors under,' Clint said. Maria nodded and looked at her gun.

'I'm just gunna take that from you,' Clint said following where Maria was looking. He jumped up and took the gun of the table and looked at Maria.

'I better go find Steve,' Maria said, Clint walked over to her and then held out his hand. Maria took it with her left hand. Maria then walked out of the room, heading to the gym.

* * *

She opened the door to the gym. Steve was hitting the punching bag. It swung uncontrollable. Maria walked over to it and held it for him. He punched a couple more times. Maria held the punching bag, he was hitting pretty hard but she held it with her left arm. Steve sighed and stopped punching the bag. He looked at the floor.

'Steve, look at me,' Maria said. Steve looked up.

'Please forgive me, it was ages ago, before Tony got that thing in his chest. Before we even near you were alive still. Ages ago, please, I'm sorry,' Maria said. Steve nodded.

'I forgive you it was just you know…' Steve trailed off as Maria's phone started to ring.

'Hello?'

'Agent Hill, I want you and Captain Rogers here at SHIELD helicarrier in under five minutes,' Fury voice came over the phone and then the phone went dead.

'Fucking brilliant,' Maria said. 'Come on, Fury knows about us.' Steve took Maria's left hand into his and the walked up to the jet on the roof.

'Look I am sorry and everything,' Maria said as the climbed out the jet. Steve nodded.

'I know you are, it was just... a bit of a shock,' Steve said as they walked down the corridor of the SHIELD helicarrier.

When they walked into Fury's office, he was sat at his desk waiting for them.

'Agent Hill please wait outside,' Fury said. Maria looked at Steve and then walked out. 'Sit,' Fury told Steve. He sat down, feeling very nervous.

'Captain Rogers, I have asked you here to talk to you about yours and Agent Hills relationship,' Fury said and Steve nodded. Fury continued.

'I want you to know that, this relationship is serious. I can't be dealing with Agent Hill to be distracted when you and her break up… if you do break up.'

'Director Fury, I assure you that mine and Agent Hill's relationship is serious, and we are going to be professional about it, not bringing it into our work,' Steve stated. Fury nodded.

'It's good to know that you are still acting professional,' Fury said. Steve nodded.

'We are,' Steve said. Fury nodded.

'You may leave now, tell Agent Hill to come.' Fury said and Steve stood up and walked out. A couple of seconds later Maria walked in and sat down.

'Sir, I want you to know that this relationship will don't interfere with our work, we are going to stay professional about it,' Maria said without sitting down or without Fury even having to say anything. She knew why Fury would want them both here. Fury nodded.

'You are one of SHEILD finest Agent's, it is good to know that you have your mind set straight,' Fury said.

'And congratulation that you and Steve are going out,' Fury said and dismissed Maria. Maria walked out. Steve looked at her.

'What did he say, are we good?' Steve asked her. Maria shook her head.

'We' re not good,' Maria said. 'Steve we have to break up,' Maria said. Steve looked at her. His face showing hurt and pain. Maria smiled.

'I'm only kidding you idiot,' she said and hugged Steve.

'Don't do that to me,' Steve said

'We good,' Maria said and kissed Steve on the check.

* * *

When they got back to the tower, Bruce was just stitching up Tony's nose on the sofa. Tony had an ice pack on his face, over his eye.

'All done,' Bruce said, finishing doing the stitches. Tony groaned in pain.

'Stop being such a baby,' Maria said as she sat on in the love seat pulling Steve down next to her. Tony glared at her with his one good eye.

'I personally think you should wear an eye patch, it'll match with Fury,' Maria said.

'Oh shut up,' Tony grumbled, placing the ice pack over his nose and eye.

'So how does it feel to be beaten up by a girl while she only using one hand,' Steve said, Maria smirked and Tony just glare at the happy couple. Clint walked in with a massive smile on his face.

'Already 2.5 million views,' Clint said siting down next to Natasha.

'What?' Tony asked. Clint smiled at him.

'2.5 million views of you getting your ass kicked by Maria on YouTube. I called it... Iron Man gets his ass handed to him, one handed style,' Clint said. Maria laughed and so did everyone else. Well everyone except Tony, who just started to sulk on the sofa. Pepper looked at Tony.

'Are you ok honey?' She asked. Tony just grumbled.

Maria pulled herself closer to Steve on the love seat and put her head on his chest and closed her eyes, she drifted slowly off to sleep.

**Hi to all. I'm going on holiday today, so i will not be updating until next week, so sorry. **


	20. Chapter 20

**Hiya everyone. So I've been on holiday for a week that's why I haven't updated this story. So here it is the next chapter, hope you like and please review.**

Chapter 20

It had been a year since the Chitauri attack and it was just a normal day at SHIELD, well that was what Maria thought. Steve grabbed hold of the small little black box in his trouser pocket. He was shaking, he hated Tony for putting him up to this. He felt some hands grab his shoulders.

'Chill out Capsicle, it's going to be fine,' Tony said rubbing Steve's shoulders. Steve turned around.

'You really sure about that?' Steve asked, his voice cracking a little at the end. Tony sighed.

'It's going to be fine, now go,' Tony said pushing Steve into the break out room. The only people in there were Maria, Pepper and Natasha. Steve walked over to them at the table, clutching the small box in his hand behind his back. Natasha looked at Pepper.

'We better get going,' Pepper said standing up and walking out of the break out room with Natasha, they walked out the room and then ran towards the security camera room, where they found, Tony, Clint, Thor, Bruce, Agent Coulson and Fury sat there watching the security camera screen of Maria and Steve.

'Fury what are you doing here?' Pepper asked, sitting next to Tony.

'I wanted to see what happens,' Fury shrugged.

* * *

Steve sat down next to Maria.

'Hello,' Steve said. Maria smiled.

'Hiya babe,' Maria replied and kissed him on the check. Steve looked at her; he took a deep breath and got up. Steve then got down on one knee.

'What the hell are you doing, get back up,' Maria said turning around to look at him. 'You look like an idiot.'

Steve shook his head and then took out the little box and opened it. The ring shone in the light. It had a small diamond in the middle and little sapphires around it. Maria blinked at the ring and shock showed on her face.

* * *

'Oh god the ring is beautiful,' Pepper said and Natasha nodded. Tony smirked.

'I helped him pick it out,' Tony said and Pepper and Natasha both told him to shut up as they watched the screen.

* * *

'Maria Hill, I love you with all my heart. We have had our ups and downs we both know that. I have seen a new light to me, you have helped me settle into this whole new world and I know without you by my side, the past couple of months would have been a lot harder. I love you. Will you marry me?' Steve said and he finally breathed. Steve looked into Maria's eyes. She didn't say anything. She just stared at him. She put her hands over her mouth. She was shocked, it was early for Steve to be asking her. Maria mumbled to herself.

'I-I can't… I need to think…I don't know... oh god, i'm sorry Steve,' Maria said and jumped up from her seat and ran out of the room. Steve watched her ran away. He blinked and tears feel from his eyes. He closed the box and put it on the table. He sat down on the floor. He put his face in his hands. Oh god, she doesn't want to marry me, oh god, oh god, oh god, Steve thought

* * *

Tony ran out of the security room and to the break room.

'Oh. My. God,' Pepper mumbled.

'Come let's go find her,' Natasha said pulling Pepper up. They both walked out of the room and went to find Maria.

'See this isn't professional, my best Agent...' Fury mumbled to himself.

'I thought i was your best Agent,' Clint said. Fury just looked at him. Clint turned around and looked back at the screen.

* * *

Tony walked into the break room and went and sat next to Steve. He rubbed Steve's back.

'She-she doesn't want to…she had to think…Tony, she doesn't want to marry me,' Steve said putting his head in his hands and started to cry harder.

'Sshhh…. It's ok, she didn't say that she didn't want to marry you…she….she just need time to think,' Tony said. and Steve shock his head.

'No she doesn't want to marry me,' Steve said. Tony sighed.

'Don't think that, any women would be lucky to marry you,' Tony said. Tears poured down Steve's face. Steve looked at Tony

'Yeah, but Maria doesn't want to,'

* * *

After about ten minutes looking for Maria, they found her in the interrogation room, crying her eyes out on Darcy shoulder, as Darcy rocked her, telling her everything was ok. Natasha and Pepper went and sat down opposite them both.

'He wouldn't want to marry me, and you know why,' Maria said.

'Sshhh…he asked you to marry him, so that shows he wants to marry you…' Darcy said.

'But he wants kids…' Maria blurted out. Natasha raised an eyebrow.

'And does that matter?' Natasha asked. Maria snapped her head up.

'He wants kid and I can't give them to him!' Maria shouted.

* * *

'She can't get pregnant,' Clint said and Fury nodded. Bruce looked at the two screens confused in which one he should look at. He looked at Tony try to comfort Steve and then Maria crying her eyes out shouting at the three women.

* * *

You mean to say, you can't get pregnant,' Pepper whispered. Maria nodded.

'I'm infertile, he wants kids and he wouldn't want to marry me because he told me he wanted kids in future and I can't give him kids,' Maria said. Pepper got up and hugged her.

'It's going to be ok… he wants to marry you,' Pepper said. Maria pulled away and put her head on the desk.

'Oh god,' Maria mumbled to herself.

'Steve wouldn't ask to marry you if guess what if he didn't want to marry you in the first place, durr,' Darcy said, earning a glare from Maria.

'Oh shut up Darcy,' Maria said. She took a shaky deep breathe. She looked in the mirror and quickly looked away.

'God, I look awful,' Maria said and walked out of the room. Pepper, Natasha and Darcy followed her out and the three of them went back to the security room while Maria went to the break room to find Steve.

* * *

When she walked in Tony was still hugging Steve.

'Tony, can I have a word with Steve,' Maria said, Tony looked at Steve and Steve nodded. Tony got up and walked out of the room and went into the security room.

* * *

'What happened?' Tony asked Pepper, 'Why did she say no?'

'Maria's infertile and Steve wants kids,' Pepper said. 'That's why she said no.'

'Oh,' Tony said.

* * *

Maria sat down on the floor facing him. She took a deep breath.

'Steve look at me,' Maria said and Steve looked up. His eyes were red and puffy. He saw that Maria had been crying too. Maria held hold of both of Steve's hands and looked at him in the eyes. She sighed.

'Steve, I love you so much, I seriously do but…' Maria said. Steve shock his head.

'Don't…please... just don't…' Steve said and looked down. Maria pushed Steve's chin up to make him looked at her.

'But, you want kids,' Maria said and Steve looked at her confused.

'And?' Steve said.

'You want kids and I can't give them to you,' Maria said.

'You mean to say your infertile,' Steve whispered. Maria nodded.

'That's why I said I didn't know if i wanted to marry you,' Maria said. Steve looked at her and then hugged her.

'Maria it doesn't matter, I don't want kids yet… and when that time comes we can think about it then... maybe adoption,' Steve said and Maria pulled back and looked at him.

'You-you mean to say you don't c-care that I can't give you kids?' Maria said and Steve nodded. Maria smiled at him and then kissed him on the lips.

'I love you Steve,'

'I love you too Maria,' Steve replied. Maria pulled away and got the little black box of the table and handed it to Steve.

'Ask me again,' Maria said with a smile. Steve took the box and opened it.

'Maria Hill, will you marry me?' Steve asked.

'Yes, who wouldn't want to marry you,' Maria said and they hugged and then kissed. They pulled away and Steve put the ring on Maria's ring finger.

* * *

'This calls for a party!' Tony shouted.

'NO!' everyone shouted back and Tony started to sulk.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

***ONE YEAR LATER***

'STARK!' Maria voice echoed loudly through the tower, making everyone cover their ears. 'I AM GOING TO KILL YOU THIS TIME AND I MEAN IT!' Maria shouted.

'What did you do now?' Steve asked. Tony looked at him.

'It was a joke,' Tony said getting up and going to sit next to Bruce for protection. The elevator opened up and Maria stormed in, looking pissed.

'ANTHONY EDWARD STARK! WHERE ARE THEY!' Maria shouted. Steve looked back down to the newspaper he was reading, ignoring the two. Clint, Natasha, Thor and Pepper just all watched in amusement.

'I don't know what you're talking about,' Tony said making Maria glare to him, Bruce got up and went to sit next to Clint, not wanting to be in the middle of them both.

'My blue garter and my ring, where are they? you tell me now or this time I won't just mess up your face,' Maria said. Tony quickly gave the ring back to her, not wanting the angry bride to be killing him an second.

'And the garter,' Maria said holding out her hand. Tony pointed to Clint who shook his head. Maria turned to him.

'Hand it over,' Maria said and Clint threw the blue garter that he had had in his pocket to her.

'You kept it in your pocket, pervert,' Natasha said smashing him on the back of the head. Maria went back to her and Steve's floor. She looked very angry, mumbling something how she was going to kill Tony in the middle of his sleep tonight and how he should watch his back. It was two days until the wedding and Maria had been keeping her cool...until now.

'Seriously now I have to go deal with her,' Steve said, putting down the newspaper and getting up.

'Sucks to be you, Capsicle,' Tony said relaxing now and smirked at Steve.

'Yeah well at least I didn't get 10 million hit on YouTube for having my ass kicked by her... with one hand,' Steve said and got into the elevator, wiping the smirk of off Tony's face.

'Your never going to live it down Stark, just face it,' Natasha said.

* * *

Steve slowly went into there bedroom. Maria was sat in the middle of there on king size bed, packing her bag for the wedding. Steve notice the gun lying on the bed a couple of inches away from her. Steve slowly walked over to her.

'You ok?' Steve asked slowly taking the gun away from the bed and putting it on the bedside table. Maria looked up and smiled.

'Yeah, but I could really do with that gun. I want to shoot Tony in the face… But I'm fighting it down,' Maria said looking back down at her bag making sure she had everything. Steve sat down next to her and pulling her into a hug.

'Steve…' Maria said.

'Yeah?' he replied.

'Make sure that tonight on the stag dew that you ditch Tony somewhere. You know you could just ditch him in the gutter after he gets pissed out of his mind or something,' Maria said and Steve chuckled.

'I promise I will do that,' Steve joked and Maria laughed. They spent the day up on there floor, talking, hugging and watching TV.

'STEVE! Come on time to go!' Clint voice echoed through the floor. Clint, Tony, Thor and Bruce walked through the door. Steve sighed.

'Come on it's not going to be that bad,' Tony said stepping back when Maria jumped down from sitting on the counter in the kitchen. She smiled at him and then turned to Steve.

'It's not going to be that bad,' Maria said and took Steve's hand into hers. She went onto her tip toes and kissed his forehead.

'Don't worry,' Maria told Steve and then turned around. Clint walked forward and then pulled Steve out of the room. Tony and Thor followed.

'Remember what you promised!' Maria called after him. She heard Steve laugh. Bruce sighed and looked at the floor. Maria walked over to him and put her arm around his shoulder.

'It seriously is going to bad,' Bruce mutter, Maria laughed.

'Yeah I know, Tony and Clint are crazy when they have a drink,' Maria said and they walked out of the room.

'I guess you're not going to drink, 'she said.

'I don't think an appearance from the other guy is needed, so no,' Bruce smiled and so did Maria.

'What are you going to do tonight?' Bruce asked.

'I _wanted_ to stay in bed, curl up, watch TV and eat carrots, because I can't eat chocolate or I'll get fat and won't fit in my dress according to Natasha and Pepper,' Bruce chuckled. 'But them two have planned a girly night in.' Maria said, and Bruce nodded knowing that Maria wasn't a girly type person.

'Well at least your night isn't going to be as bad as mine,' Bruce said. Maria smiled and Bruce walked into the elevator with the other guys heading downstairs as went and walked up the stairs to find Natasha and Pepper, for their girly night… Which Maria knew was drinking wine and painting each other's nails for the wedding.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

Bruce sat in the little booth next to Steve. The music was very loud and he had a banging headache already. It had been two hours since they left the tower and since then Tony had lost a lot of money to gambling in a casino and now they were in a club watching Tony, Clint and Thor get drunker and drunker. Bruce sighed and looked over to Steve who looked like he hating the night more than Bruce.

'You ok!?' Bruce shouted over the loud music. Steve nodded.

'Just a little tired,' Steve said back. Tony and Clint were dancing in the middle of a bunches of girls while Thor had gone to get them more drinks. Steve took a sip of the beer he had. He had one drink and this was his second, but he couldn't get drunk though, even if he wanted to but he didn't. Bruce was drinking water.

'I really want to get of here, but I know if we leave something will happen to them lot, they'll get lost and end up passed somewhere in the middle of the ocean on a boat,' Bruce said taking a sip from his glass. Steve chuckled.

'Oh yeah, what did you promise Maria?' Bruce asked. Steve smiled.

'I have promised that I would ditch Tony somewhere,' Steve told Bruce who laughed at the comment. Clint came running over to them.

'Hey come dance, it's your last night of freedom!' Clint shouted his speech slurred because of the alcohol.

'CLINT GET BACK OVER HERE!' Thor boomed and Clint went dancing his way into the crowd of girls. Steve sighed.

'It's going to be a long night,' Steve said and Bruce nodded in agreement. Steve just hoped Maria was having a better time than him.

* * *

Maria was sat on the sofa with a glass of red wine in her left hand, while Pepper painted her other hands nails red. Natasha was sat on the on he other side of Maria with the bottle of red wine in one hand and her own glass in the other. Maria sighed.

'What's up?stop being so sulky,' Natasha said with a smile as she refilled Maria's glass.

'I'm not being sulky,' Maria said.

'Done,' Pepper said putting the lid of the nail polish back on.

'Thanks,' Maria said.

'So have you and Steve done it yet?' Natasha blurted out. Maria blushed.

'Well have you?' Pepper asked.

'We're waiting for the wedding night,' Maria said.

'Do you think he is going to be good?' Natasha asked. Maria blushed.

'Seriously your asking me that,' Maria said and Natasha nodded, waiting for an answer, while taking a sip of her wine.

'Yeah I bet he is good, he's a supersolider, he should be,' Maria said and Natasha and Pepper laughed.

At around midnight Bruce had come walking out of the elevator looking very tired.

'What you doing back so early?' Natasha asked as Bruce collapsed onto the love seat. Bruce looked at them.

'I couldn't stand with the loud music and everything, I had to get out or I would have hulked out, I left Steve in charge of the idiots, seen as he can't get drunk,' Bruce said.

'How is he?' Maria asked.

'He's fine, tired but fine,' Bruce told her.

They all stayed up until 2am, knowing the other guys wouldn't get back until later. Maria collapsed onto hers and Steve's bed not bothering to get changed and fell asleep straight away. The guys got back at around 4am. Steve carried Clint over one shoulder and Tony over the other. The two guys laughing their heads off because they are so close to Steve ass. Steve placed them both on the sofa in the shared living room, not wanted to take them up to their floors, because they would wake the women up. Steve walked into his and Maria's bedroom and saw her passed out on top of the cover and fully clothed. Steve smiled at her. He pulled of his shirt and climbed on the bed next to Maria grabbing a blanket from the bottom of the bed. He pulled Maria close to him. They were getting married in a day, wow, Steve thought.

'I love you,' Steve whispered into Maria's right ear.

'I love you too,' Maria mumbled half asleep.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

Maria woke up and saw that Steve was still asleep. She slowly climbed out of bed and went upstairs to the shared kitchen. She walked out of the elevator and found Natasha and Pepper both stood staring at Clint and Tony, who were still passed out on the sofa. Maria stood next them.

'Aww sweet,' Maria said pulling out her phone and taking a picture of the two men hugging each other in their sleep. Natasha walked over to the kitchen and pulled a pen out of the draw and threw it to Maria. She smiled and walked over to the two men. She leaned over Tony and then pulled the lid off the pen. She smiled to herself again and then in big black letters on Tony's forehead.

_I am a big ass_

Natasha took the pen from Maria and then wrote on Clint's forehead.

_I love Tony Stark_

They stood back and looked at their handy work and then Natasha took a picture on her phone. The elevator doors opened and Bruce and a tired looking Steve came out.

'No jog then?' Pepper asked Steve who just stare at her. Steve poured himself and Maria a coffee. It was around noon when Tony and Clint woke up.

'Morning sleepy heads,' Natasha said, she was sat next to Thor, who had woke up an hour ago and was now eating poptarts. Natasha had a coffee in her hands.

'Revenge,' Maria mumbled to herself when she looked behind her to see the two waking up. Steve laughed. They were sat on the floor in front of the coffee table watching the TV. Pepper sat on the sofa next to Tony. Tony rubbed his eyes and then looked at Maria.

'What do you mean revenge?' Tony asked her. Maria turned to smile at him.

'Nothing,' Maria said ad turned back around to watch TV with Steve.

'Dude what happened to your face,' Clint asked with a smirk on his face.

'Have you looked in the mirror lately, why does it say... I love Tony Stark on your forehead? Not that I'm saying i think it's bad to say you love me,' Tony said. Clint got up and looked in the mirror on the wall and so did Tony. Tony span around.

'Ok how did this?' Tony asked and he looked at Maria.

'What? I don't know what you're talking about,' Maria said turning back around to face the TV.

'Oh ha ha,' Tony said, trying to rub the word off his forehead.

'It was you that did this,' Tony said, pointing a finger at her and Maria just smiled and then nodded. Clint looked at Natasha.

'You did this to me right,' Clint said and went to the kitchen to wet his forehead.

The whole day was just a relaxing day really. Until it came to 5 o'clock and they had to get all their stuff to go to the hotel. They were getting married in New York, they had found this lovely little hotel in the middle of nowhere, Pepper, Darcy, Natasha and Maria were all going to share the big suite. Jane decided she was going to sleep in a room with Thor. Maria wanted to go in a room with Steve but both Darcy and Pepper said it would be bad luck. So, Maria agreed to sleep in the big room with them. Steve was sleeping in a room with Tony. Bruce and Clint were going to sleep in room to themselves.

When the girls woke up they had a quick breakfast and then set to work on getting ready. They were getting married at 2pm.

Maria was stood in her wedding dress. It was a simple dress. Love heart cut, it went down to her waist and then it puffed out. Maria sighed and turned around.

'How do I look?' she asked them.

'Beautiful,' Pepper said.

'It's so unfair,' Darcy said and then sighed. Natasha looked at her confused.

'What is so unfair?' Natasha asked her.

'They are all taken, Jane is with Thor, Pepper your with Tony, Natasha your Clint and now Maria your with Steve.' Darcy said. 'All the guys are gone.' Maria glare at her.

'Hey what about Bruce,' Maria said and took a glass of champagne from Pepper. Darcy thought about it for a moment.

'He is cute,' Darcy said, 'But doesn't he love that Betty girl?'

'I don't know, Betty? Who is that?' Pepper asked.

'Long story,' both Natasha and Maria said.

'He is cute,' Darcy said. 'I'll get with him then.' They all laughed.

'I bet you twenty dollars that Maria will have either killed and beaten Stark up by the end of the day,' Natasha said.

'I'll be in on that bet,' Maria said holding her hand up. 'Trust me, I will have beaten up by the time he has walked me down the aisle,' Maria said.

'Oh yeah, he's walking you down the aisle, I forgot,' Pepper said.

'Explain to me again why?' Darcy said.

'Tony said he was doing it, and since I don't talk to my father, I couldn't be ask to argue with him, so I let him,' Maria said.

Steve was ready and was looking in the mirror when Clint popped his head around the door.

'Time to go mate,' Clint said. Steve nodded and followed him outside. Maria had said she wanted to get married outside, and Steve agreed.

Tony came in and looked at Maria.

'Wow you look beautiful,' Tony said and Maria glared at him. Tony held out his arm and she took it while rolling her eyes. They walked to the door that lead to go outside. Pepper, Natasha and Darcy all went and took their seats. Steve was stood at the end of the aisle, waiting. he took a deep breath and looked over to his the three of the four best men. Steve had asked Tony to be his best man, but when Clint found out that he had asked Tony Clint wanted to be the best man too. Steve said yes and then felt a bit guilty when Thor asked, so he just decided to have all four of them as his best men. Clint nodded at him and Steve nodded back. Bruce smiled and the music began. The doors opened and the first thing Steve thought was, wow she looks gorgeous. Maria walked out of the doorway with Tony by her side. Steve knew Maria was best friends with Tony but she still hated him. Maria smiled up at Steve as they walked closer. Tony kissed her on the check and smiled and went to sit next to Pepper. Steve took Maria's hand and they turned. The marriage Officant opened her mouth.

'Shall we begin?'

**Aww I love weddings. Hope you liked this chapter.**


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

'You may kiss the bride,'

Steve and Maria turned to each other and leaned in. They kissed and the crowd clapped and cheered. Maria smiled into the kiss. When she pulled away they Steve was smiling too. Maria was so happy. She had never felt so happy in her whole life. Steve felt the same. He was so lucky. He loved Maria so much. He was so happy. He couldn't believe that she had shown up. He was nervous that she would change her mind. Maria was too. She wondered why Steve would love her. She was broken, she was abused by her father and killed people for a living. Steve looked into her eyes.

'I love you,' Steve whispered. She smiled.

'I love you too,' Maria said.

They had picture after that. Tony pulling faces in all of them and then insisted to have a picture with Maria by himself. Which he stood behind her and pulled a face again. Fury even smiled in the pictures, which shocked everyone. The guest, which made up of SHIELD agents and friends, seen as Steve and Maria had no family but the two of them, were moved into the bar, while they setup the tables. Maria and Steve had picture together, while the guest got a drink. Steve picked Maria up in a piggy back and Maria laughed. The photographer said she got some amazing shots. One of which Steve picked Maria up over his shoulder and spun her around. Maria had tried and failed at picking Steve up which just made them both laugh as the fell to the floor. They all had dinner and then they were back in the bar again at around 5pm. Two hours later the disco started. Steve and Maria had their first dance. Then Tony and Clint pushed them off the dance floor saying that the suck and started to dance themselves. Maria danced with Pepper, Natasha and Darcy. Then Tony at around 11pm grabbed Maria and danced with her. Tony and Clint dragged Fury onto the dance floor at around 11:30pm.

All night Maria, Natasha and Pepper watched in amusement as Darcy tired to hook up with Bruce. She failed. But Darcy and Bruce did laugh and talk, but nothing happened.

'He likes me,' Darcy said to Maria as they walked to the bar.

'Oh really,' Maria said leaning on the bar. Darcy nodded. Maria had seen how Bruce was just trying to be polite. Maria smiled. 'Ok then he likes you.' Maria said smiling as the bartender handed her a glass of champagne.

'He does,' Darcy said. 'By the end off the night, me and him will be together,' she said with a smile.

She looked at Darcy as if to say 'Seriously'. She stepped away from the bar pulling her dress along with her. She walked towards the dance fall. Drowned the glass of champagne and went to dance with the very drunk Tony and Clint. Darcy had tried to pull Bruce up to the dance floor but he said no.

'Oh well, I'm going to go up...' Darcy said getting up. 'See you later cutie pie,' Darcy said pulling Bruce into a hug and then going up onto the dance floor. Bruce looked at her very confused.

'Cutie pie?' Bruce mumbled to himself. He looked over to the dance floor and saw Tony dancing in the middle of the group everyone laughing at his stupid dance moves. Clint started to dance in the middle with him. Steve and Maria were dancing in the corner. Maria laughing at his bad dance moves. Maria grabbed his hands and help him dance. They both laughed at each others. dance moves.

'Your no better than me,' Steve shouted over the music. Maria laughed at him.

'Yeah you wish,' Maria replied as she danced very stupidly with Steve.

'Why don't you get a little tips from Tony and Clint over there,' Maria told him. He looked over to Tony and Clint. They were doing the robot and doing it very badly. Steve laughed at them and looked back at Maria. He smiled as she laughed at the two men dancing very badly. He pulled her into a passionate kiss, which she gladly returned.

Everyone went home or went to bed at about 2am. Even the DJ. Steve having to carry the very drunk Tony up to the room Pepper and Tony were sharing that night. Thor carried Clint to Natasha and Clint's room. Steve then went back down the dance floor to find Maria.

She was sat in the middle of the floor with her dress nearly drowning her. She was slowly swaying to the music that was coming from the little stereo, she had found. Steve walked over to her.

'Hello, my beautiful wife,' he whispered to her and held out both of his hands.

She smiled up at him. She took Steve's hands and he pulled her up. She wasn't that drunk because every time she had a glass she would have to put it down to hug some random agent and when she turned around to get the glass of alcohol it was gone. Steve put his arms around her waist and pulled her close to him. She put her arms around his neck and put her head on his shoulder. They slowly danced to the music. Steve picked Maria put and span around. She laughed and looked him in the eyes.

Steve came to a stop and lowered her but didn't let her touch the ground. She put her hands on his face. The burn on her right arm had gone by now but it did leave a little scar on her hand where the Chitauri had actually touched her. She smiled at him as she looked into his bright blue eyes. She loved him so much. She was so happy with him. After everything that they have gone through. The mission and the kidnapping and torture, then Loki, who was now in Asgard in their prison, just everything that have happened within the past year and eight months. Steve looked Maria in the eyes and smiled. He leaned in and kissed her. She kissed him back and her brushed her tongue across Steve's teeth and he opened his mouth to let her in. They kissed passionately. When they pulled away, Steve finally let Maria back down onto her bear feet. She had been wearing high heels all day and finally taken them off when Steve went to put Tony to bed. She feet were killing her. She sighed and put her head back on his shoulder and pulled him close. He hugged her back.

They swayed to the sofa music. No-one was there, all the staff had left. All the guest had left too. It was just the two of them in the room. Dancing to the music. Steve thought this was perfect.

'So are we going to go upstairs?' Steve asked. Maria looked up at him.

'Are you saying what i think your saying?' Maria said. Steve nodded and blushed. Maria laughed at him and kissed his checks as they turned a deeper red. She kissed his neck and then looked up at him.

'Then let's go Captain,' Maria said. Steve nodded and picked her up into bridal style. Steve carried her out of the hall and down the corridor to the elevator. Maria looked up at him and smiled. They got up to their floor and Steve carried her to their room. It was a beautiful. King-size four poster bed. Steve shut the door. Maria leaned up to him and pulled him into a kiss.

'I love you Mr Rogers,' Maria whispered into Steve's ear. He looked into her eyes.

'I love you too Mrs Rogers,' Steve said, he put Maria down. She walked over to the bedside table and pulled out the bottle of wine that was in the bucket of ice. She turned around held up the bottle of wine.

'Care for a glass...or two,' she said, Steve smiled. 'Yeah, i know you can't get drunk but come on...' Maria said opening the bottle of wine.

'Hey are you going to tell me were we going for our honey home, seen as you wont tell me,' Steve said. Maria smiled.

'Well i was looking at your file,' Maria began with Steve raising an eyebrow, Maria continued. 'I saw that your parent's were Irish Immigrants. So i have booked for us to go to... Ireland.' Maria said, Steve blinked at her. Maria stood there waiting for his reply.

'Well, what do you think?' Maria asked, 'Oh no, you hate it don't you.' Maria said looking down. Steve brought her into a hug.

'I love it,' he said with a massive smiled on his face. Maria smiled and him and then pulled him into a passionate kiss.

**THE END****  
**

**so what did you think. i love writing this chapter. i hope you all liked it! LOVE YOU ALL! x I loved writing this story... upset that it has to end, but I am going to write a kind of sequel, what it's going to be about, you'll have to find out when I actually write it. Chapter 1 is in progress. **


End file.
